The Only SEMISANE One
by CelticGirl7
Summary: All Erisa expected was to borrow a few bucks from Kuro. Not find the Hetalia cast including her favorite, Switzerland standing in his ROOM of all places. Goodbye sanity. Goodbye. Companion fic to "Holy Crap, why is America in my house?"
1. Sanity and Insanity

**A/N: Since my OC got accepted for "Holy Crap, Why is America in my House?" and is mentioned in "Holy Crap, Why is China in Kuro's room?" I thought that I might as well bring in Erisa's point of view on this chaos.**

**Note: Read the mentioned fanfic's first in order to actually make some sense out of this.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is mah OC Erisa Gahima. Nothing else.**

Since Kuro and Mei are telling their side of the story, I might as well tell mine.

Name's Erisa Gahima by the way, the sanest out of this group of chaotic yet unified friends. At least, compared to Mei and Angela. I'm eighteen years old, have dark skin (since I came from Rwanda), shoulder length black hair (which is pulled back by my bright green headband), and a BB handgun in my holster (and knowledge of street fighting and Judo in my brain). Sadly I cannot have a real gun. Yet…

Who are Kuro and Mei, you ask? Well, allow me to introduce them (and a few other people) to you.

First of is Kuro Soul, my best and closest friend. He's tall and pale, has medium length black hair that's swept over his blue left eye and has a right green eye, which is the only one showing. He's twenty years old and is a fan of Hetalia. His favorite characters are Russia and Japan. He used to be anorexic, but I'm not getting into that subject.

Secondly is Alexander Soul, Kuro's doppelganger brother. Aka he looks just like him. He constantly argues with Kuro that Austria is more awesome than Prussia. I rather remain neutral on that subject…

Another friend I have is Mei Mei Xang (We call her Mei), our group's adorable little Chinese girl who cosplays (as Taiwan for today). She has dark brown hair that is tied into two large buns, and has bright brown eyes that sparkle with fangirlism. She nineteen (surprisingly) and carries around a stuffed panda that she named Miki. She's practically infatuated with China and Japan ("Because they are so kawaii!") and is, as Kuro says, a nut case. Hey, just telling the truth here Mei.

Next is twenty-year-old Jo(hanna) Jones. She is medium height, has brown hair with blond and red highlights, and grey/green/blue lazy looking eyes that peer through her glasses. Her oufit consists of a blue t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. She always asks Kuro to help her with her homework and loves to take pictures. She is also a nut case, as Kuro would say again. Don't look at me like that Jo.

And finally we have here Angela Moon. She's the youngest of the group (age 17) and is REALLY hyper. She usually wears a pastel yellow shirt with a yellow chick on it, bright blue shorts, blue and yellow striped knee high socks, and yellow ballerina flats with blue flowers on them. Oh, and she has medium length brown hair with a Gilbird clip on it and green eyes. For a safety note, DO NOT FEED HER SUGAR.

Now you see why I have to remain sane?

So our 'adventure' starts out when Mei, Jo, and Angela decided to crash into Kuro's room. I decided to come along in case they accidentally burn the house down. I only came to maintain peace.

Seriously, that's all I'm going to do.

… Alright, alright, I confess. I _may _ask Kuro if he could lend me some cash so I can buy some more BB bullets.

"You guys, Kuro doesn't like having people in his room!" Alexander protested.

"I need big brother's chainsaw!" Angela responded while banging herself against the door.

'Why would Kuro have a chainsaw?' I questioned in my head.

_CRASH!_

And there goes the door.

"Kuro-kun, I just got China cosplay~! It's so kawaii, aru~!" Mei chirped out as she hugged her stuffed panda closer to her.

I admit, that was a bit adorable.

"Kuro-san, can you help me with my homework? It's so haaarrdd~" Jo added.

"I want to borrow your chainsaw, big brother!" Angela begged while picking at the edges of her socks.

'Not on my watch,' I thought. That's when I noticed something… odd.

Standing only a few feet away from Kuro were a band of cosplayers. Who were dressed as the characters from HETALIA (my favorite anime). There was even an Austria, Hungary, Prussia, and a Switzerland. Wait, Switzerland?

"… Who are these people?" I asked.

"… Good question… WHO THE **** ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Kuro shouted out.

"First tell us who you are," the Switzerland cosplayer said, looking like he was gonna pull out a gun any minute.

Why does he look so… realistic? He looks exactly like Switzy in the anime.

Kuro then sighed.

"My name is Kuro Soul. I am twenty. This is my twin brother, Alexander," he said while pointing to said person.

"This is Mei Mei Xang, nineteen years, cosplayer, and Chinese nut case."

Mei pouted when Kuro pointed at him. Accurate description…

"The one with the glasses is Johanna Jones, nickname Jo, twenty years, photographer, otaku, American nut case."

Jo bit her lips as Kuro pointed at her. That seems to be right…

Kuro then pointed at me. "The only semi-sane one, Erisa Gahima, eighteen years, martial artist, ace shot."

I nodded. Right on.

"And this little bundle of happiness is Angela Moon, age seventeen, sugar lover, artist, and yaoi fangirl. The end. Now talk."

Don't forget to add what sugar does to Angela, Kuro.

"I'm America! The hero!" the America cosplayer shouted with enthusiasm.

"No. You're a cosplayer. A _crazy_ cosplayer," Kuro said while shaking his head.

'But he acts and looks A LOT like the real America,' I pondered. I then looked at the other 'crazy cosplayers'. They looked pretty realistic to me…

"No, I'm AMERICA. The Hero. Duh," the American cosplayer repeated while pouting.

"Prove it," Kuro said while smirking.

I then crossed my arms, waiting to see what he would do. This should be interesting…

"…Hmm.." 'America' then looked around Kuro's room. Then he when over to his bed. What the…?

That's when he picked it up. High in the air. WITH ONE HAND.

I then widened my eyes in shock and turned to look at the rest of the group of Hetalians. Wait… that means… He's really America. I then looked at Switzerland, who didn't notice.

They're all the actual characters of Hetalia.

…

…

…

I think I'm about to lose what's left of my saneness. Ah well, maybe I can borrow some from Japan and Canada.

**Not sure if that's possible, Erisa… Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	2. Death Glomps, Mei, and Chaos, oh my!

**And now to continue the madness ;D**

**Disclaimer: Its on chapter one.**

I'll just say it right now so you don't have to guess. I'm a Switzerland fan. He's just so fun to watch. Maybe it's his trigger-happy attitude. Or his sweet (and awkward) side that only comes out when it comes to Liechtenstein.

Either way, the most important thing that was on my mind was that the Hetalia cast (and Switzerland) is standing here in Kuro's room.

I continued to look wide-eyed at Switzy, wondering how the heck he got here, while Kuro expressed his surprise by yelling. And taking the Lord's name in vain. Had to point that out, folks.

Jo pulled out her camera and immediately snapped some pictures of Austria and England. Angela was… well… I really don't know, but hopefully she wasn't going to look for that chainsaw.

And Mei…

"AIYAAA~! REALLY, ARU~!" she squealed out, breaking my concentration on Switzerland and causing everyone's ears to bleed. Thanks a lot Mei…

The Chinese fangirl then launched herself at Japan and glomped him, causing him to fall over. Ouch…

"Mei, get off of him! He's going to suffocate! I don't want you in jail for murder, I need your friend rice!" Kuro said while trying to pull the mentioned nut case off of the personification of Nippon.

I could only sigh at the madness I had to live through.

"BUT HE IS SO KAWAII, ARU! I MUST GLOMP!" Mei protested loudly as Kuro finally got her off of Japan.

My 'best friend' then passed Mei to me so I had to handle her. Thanks a lot buddy.

"Can you please make my life easier and stop squirming?" I asked in my monotone voice as I struggled with Mei.

"I'm terribly sorry. She is a… well… I'm not sure, but she is usually not like this. I blame soy sauce and anime," Kuro sighed after picking up Japan off the floor.

Mei just furrowed her brow as she sort of glared at Kuro. The her eyes lit up as she turned her attention to China. Oh no…

"It is, ah… Okay. As rong as she does not do that again," Japan said while dusting himself off.

Rong? Oh yeah, Japanese accent.

"_Excuse me_, but how did we exactly get here?" Austria asked.

Alexander, our Austria fan, muttered "Omg" under his breath, which cause Mei to kick him in the shin. Now that was unnecessary…

"Whoa, easy there tiger," I said to my 'hostage'.

"Must. Glomp," was Mei's only reply.

I continued struggling with holding her back, but that girl was as strong as a bear. But there was no way that I was letting her go. Or else China will suffer from Mei's Death Glomp.

I heard some arguing from Kuro, Alex, and Prussia, but unfortunately I was too busy trying to control the crazy fangirl. Then she… broke out if my grasp.

Sorry China.

"GAH, ARU!"

"WHO LET MEI GO?" Kuro yelled out.

… What? That was NOT my fault. Blame Kuro for not putting Mei in a cage.

As Kuro, America, and England tried to (unsuccessfully) pull Mei off, Prussia laughed his usual laugh. Japan immediately backed away, still a little traumatized of Mei.

"This is chaos," Switzerland and I said after I face palmed. I then turned at the Swiss, surprised. He also looked at me with a similar expression on his face.

I then smirked a bit causing Switzy to look at me in caution. I guess this won't be so bad after all.

**Kuro: -glares at Erisa-**

**Erisa: -stares back- … What? I told you, it wasn't my fault.**

**Me: -sweatdrop- Review, folks.**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	3. Too much anime, not enough food

**And now –drumroll- my newest update!**

**Erisa: You mean my newest episode of insanity.**

**Me: Or that.**

**Remember folks, the only thing I own here is Erisa, BB handgun included.**

Since Kuro didn't want China to suffocate to death, he did the most effected way to get Mei off of him. He then reached over and took out her stuffed panda, Miki, from her backpack.

Step back, folks.

"Mei… look what I got," Kuro said while holding the panda out.

Mei immediately turned around, and looked in shock. Then she sprang up and desperately tried to get her panda back, like it was the Holy Grail. Which to her, was. Kuro held it high above his head (since he's so tall) smirking.

'GIVE ME MY PANDA YOU SON OF A *****!" she screamed while jumping like a grasshopper on a sugar high. Kuro only continued smirking at her.

I then deadpanned, knowing how ridiculous this looked. I then sighed, knowing this had to end sooner or later.

"Give it back Kuro," I said in my usual monotone.

Kuro then glanced at me, sighed, and tossed Miki back to Mei. She grabbed her and held her close to her, like a little kid holding her favorite blanket.

"… THAT WAS SO FUNNNEEEEYYYY~!" America then spazzed while then waving his arms around like a windmill.

Yep, definitely gonna need to borrow some sanity by the end of the day.

"Well, I should welcome you to our home," Kuro then said while bowing. "We welcome you to…"

Not gonna say it.

"BLACKSTONE MANOR~!" Kuro, Alex, Jo, and Angela announced. Then, I kid you not, lights seemed to appear behind them like they were rock stars. Maybe I watched too much anime…

America looked in awe, but the rest of the nations… seemed lees impressed. Except for Italy, who only tilted his head to the side with a "Ve?"

"We currently have fourteen rooms available, ten bathrooms altogether, two kitchens, a ballroom, a music room, one large dining room, servants quarters, one pool, one small pool house, a game room, three gardens, two pantries, a wine cellar, and five dog houses," Kuro explained.

"Speaking of dogs, Lexie, did you you feed Lýkos, Láng, Kullake, and Sseoni?" Kuro asked Alex. (His dogs, just so you know.)

His brother nodded, answering that question.

"Good. And are Kaķēns and Kārpīlṭ okay?" Kuro asked him, as he nodded again. (His cats.)

Kuro then nodded back and walked out of his room, with Alex, me, Jo, Mei, and Angela following. The nations followed in the back, looking a little confused. I just put a bored expression on my face.

Kuro just whistled to the tune of Marionette (by Miku Hagane) as he continued walking. That's when his four dogs appeared.

As they nations were "introduced" to them, I then noticed a window that showed the gardens down below.

I let out a rare smile, remembering that day.

_Five years ago…_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_After finishing off the last of my bullets, I then blew out the smoke from the muzzle of my handgun like in the movies. I then smirked at what was in front of me._

_Attached to three trees were paper targets. Each one had a BB bullet directly in the middle._

"_T-That's good aim," a voice shakily said._

_I then frowned, recognizing it. "Kuro?"_

_My best friend then showed up from behind the middle tree that I was shooting at. "Yup. I was walking around here to let you know that it's dinner time, but… I didn't know that you were practicing…"_

_He was even whiter then usual, since the targets were placed high enough to be at his head._

_I then shrugged while putting my BB gun back in my brand new holster. "Sorry about that. Just wanted to shoot targets for a bit."_

_The two of us then walked back to the manor, while Kuro explained what today's dinner will have. I looked up at the night sky, focusing my attention on the full moon. I then smiled._

_Today was a good day._

"Meal time!"

I then broke out of my flashback, as I saw Kuro, Mei, Jo, and Angela run down the spiral staircase. I then ran after them, sliding down the railing, since it's the quickest way to get to the dinning room.

And of course the Dining Room was fancy enough to be in a castle, since this IS a mansion.

Waiting there for us was an elderly wise-looking man, with mischievous eyes.

"Good day, Sirs, Madams, and pets. It is now time for our dinner," he said in a British accent.

**Erisa: Finally, I'm starving.**

**Me: -sigh- Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	4. Dinner and a Ticked off Kuro

**Are you hungry? I am, but I have to finish this first! T_T My readers need this more than I do!**

**NOTE: Apparently Hungary isn't in this story (sorry Elizabeta) so it's all guy Hetalia characters here.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a high school student. Do I look like I can own Hetalia? Only Erisa belongs to me!**

Cadby, Kuro's trusted, yet mysterious butler, was one of the few people who scares Mei.

How do I know this? Because she was already hiding behind me. And taking Miki from China, whom I think has grown attached to it.

"Hey Cadby! What's for dinner? Kuro asked while walking towards the HUGE dining table.

"Tonight sir, we are having orange chicken with friend rice and mandarin sauce, Chinese manju, and sweet buns," Cadby said while the chefs already started bringing in the food.

Mei was the first to sit down, while Kuro, Alex, Jo, Angela, and I followed. The other countries, however, still were standing a few feet away.

"Sit! Sit! There's always enough food!" said Angela while motioning for them to sit down.

I then turned around in my seat to face them. "Free food is good food," I added.

That convinced Austria, Switzerland, and Germany to immediately sit down, with the other following. I then smirked, already expecting that.

"France, you can sit by me! And Cana-san can sit by Prussia!" Angela said.

I then raised an eyebrow as France zoomed by her side. Already I prepared to shoot him by placing my hand at my holster, just in case. After all, never trust a pervert. Never.

I then continued eating with one hand, already enjoying this food.

"This IS for free, right?"

I turned around to see Switzerland sitting next to me. Now that's surprising. Why did he sit by ME, of all people?

"No, this costs a king's ransom and we're trying to mooch off of you," I said sarcastically.

Switzy then widened his eyes, apparently believing me.

I then snickered, causing him to be confused. "Of course it's free. Why would we just go after your money? We're people, not evil cheapskate hotel managers."

Switzerland then sort of glared at me. I only smirked, which made him confused again.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"…You look cuter when you glare," I said casually as I went back to eating my orange chicken.

That caused him to turn redder than the red part of his flag, which I saw out of my perpetual vision. I only smirked again to myself. Before he could sputter out a reaction, that's when Kuro announced the rooming arrangements.

Apparently my room was between Prussia and China's. Hopefully I won't hear cries of terror in the middle of the night if Mei decides to 'visit' China.

"How unawesome, I'm not doing that," I heard Prussia mumble.

… BIG mistake.

Kuro twitched in annoyance, slowly moving his hand to the steak knives next to his plate. Mei, Jo, and Angela flinched before ducking down under that table slowly as well (with Mei pulling China and Miki down as well).

I only muttered "Idiots" before standing up and leaving the room before Kuro threw the knives at Prussia, pining him at his chair. (Read chapter 6 of Kuro's story to see how else he scared Prussia.)

But I also took a few sweet buns with me too as I headed to the library. Hey, free food is free food.

~{SEMISANE}~

The library was a place where you can get peace and quiet. Especially if you are all alone.

As I reread through a chapter of a _Maximum Ride_ book (A/N: Really great book series!) while sitting on an armchair, the fireplace crackled while an orange glow filled the room.

I then smiled while remembering another memory that took place here.

"_Hey Rissy-chan~!"_

_KA-CHINK!_

"_What did you call me, Kuro?"_

"…_Um…"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Luckily for him, he was able to dodge my BB bullets while running out the door. I then put away my gun while returning to reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'._

Good times, good times.

~{SEMISANE}~

Later on after I finished reading, I then decided that it was time to go to bed.

After entering my room, I then changed into my grey t-shirt and green camouflage pajama pants. I took out my bright green headband and placed it on my nightstand.

My room was average, with a desk, queen-size bed, nightstand, closet, and window that looked out the window. What was less than average was my BB gun, bullets, and cleaning tools on my desk, and the brightly colored Rwandan flag tacked up to my wall.

As I climbed into bed, I then hesitated before looking at my flag. I don't have much memory of living in Rwanda because I only lived there for a short time. I still have a lot of pride for my home country though.

Before I was sent to America, where I met Kuro, my first ever friend that I made.

I then went back into my bed, pulling the covers over me. But I didn't sleep. Not at first.

You see, Kuro (along with Alex), Mei, Jo, Angela, and I have different pasts. Some VERY different.

My past, though, wasn't the best. Kuro has scars on his arms, but I rather prefer that then what I have to go through almost every week, which I think is much worse.

My nightmares.

**Next chapter: We go into Erisa's past and what she, and her family, had to go through before she went to America.**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	5. Journey through the Past

**This may be the longest chapter in this fanfic yet, so brace yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Erisa. Sadly.**

**WARNING: Mentions of the Rwandan Genocide. Keep this in mind. And it's NOT for the faint of heart.**

**Italics means flashbacks, bold means either author notes or nightmares.**

Seeing that all this might confuse you, allow me to explain my 'childhood'.

I was born in Rwanda, in 1994; July 1st, which was, ironically, the month and day of when Rwanda itself gained independence.

Unfortunately, before and after my birth, the most terrible event of Rwandan history was taking place.

The Rwandan Genocide.

I don't even remember anything during that time, but my parents sure did.

You see, Rwanda's population consisted of three African tribes. The Tutsis, Hutus, and Twas (which was the smallest and most 'ignored').

The Tutsis always were on top. Before Rwanda was colonized my Germany, they were the 'aristocrats'. And even during colonization, the Tutsis were most preferred over the Hutus. So that sparked the rivalry. The Hutus HATED the Tutsis and believed that they themselves should be the ruling tribe.

They're nickname for them was cockroaches, because to them, Tutsis were a pest to be exterminated.

So when Rwanda's president died in a plane crash (an incident who no one has claimed responsibility to) that's when the Hutus decided to attack.

And so the genocide has begun.

The Hutus slaughtered, raped, and burned the Tutsis, aiming particularly at the children to cut off the next generation. Machetes were sold at low prices to the bloodthirsty murderers. They were merciless, and seldom cared.

My aunts and uncles, unfortunately, never survived. In fact, the only ones in my family who survived were my mother (who was a Hutu), my father (who were Tutsi), and me.

When it finally ended, my parents were devastated.

Rwanda then became new, with no more 'Tutsis', 'Hutus', or 'Twas'. Instead, they were all known as Rwandans. Basically, they started over.

Even the flag changed differently, which was the one I had.

My parents then struggled to make ends meet, because the death of there loved ones were still fresh in their mind. I still remember seeing my mother cry in front of me when I asked if we had other family members.

I was scared and confused. My Dad was stronger than my mother emotionally, but even he had times in which he isolated himself and visited his parent's graves. He hardly held me in his arms.

The, when I was seven years old, understanding that they couldn't raise me by themselves, they then did the hardest thing they have ever done.

They sent me to an orphanage in America.

_As I stood with my parents at the airport, I looked with horror at the group of children who I will have to go with. Away from my parents._

"_N-No!" I protested as I clinged to my mother. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I refused to let go._

_My mom then bent down on her knees so that I could look her in the eye. "I'm sorry Erisa," she said, tears also showing. "But this is for the best."_

"_But mama!" I said, sobbing. "I need you! Even if Papa doesn't love me as much as you do!"_

_My mother then hugged me, crying with me._

_After a few minutes, she then let go and looked me in the eye. "Erisa, you need to listen to me. You have to be strong. No matter what people say to you, where you are, or what you're doing, you must not give up. You won't have a potential future here with me and your Papa, so please go with them."_

_I only looked at her, still crying. But I listened, knowing that I may never see her again._

"_I… I… I will, Mama," I saw softly._

_After one last hug, I then let go and went to America, tears still in my eyes._

Unfortunately, I never felt at home at the orphanage. The kids ignored me and the adults scolded at me for still crying over my mother. But that wasn't all.

I began having… nightmares. Terrible ones. I didn't know what they meant and I worried that they were events that might happened. More than once I woke up screaming. Finally, the adults grew annoyed at this and took me to see a psychiatrist.

When I explained what I saw and where I came from, he then concluded that it was because of when I was still alive during the last days of the Rwandan Genocide.

He never even explained what a 'genocide' was, only saying that I will know when I was older.

"_Hey looked, it's freaky Erisa!"_

"_Wonder what's wrong with her."_

"_Don't know, don't care."_

"_Next time you have a nightmare, stuff a sock in it before you wake me again!"_

Frustrated that they wouldn't tell me (and that they never gave me respect), I then took matters in my own hands and ran away.

Truthfully, they probably never cared where I went or if I was even still alive.

I then lived on the streets for a year, sleeping under bridges and in tunnels, hiding from police, and scavenging for food. I learned how to survive by myself, with some help from other homeless people who were by themselves longer than I was. I even was able to master street fighting when I was living in the roughest parts of towns that I came across. It wasn't easy, but I knew that I couldn't give up.

Then it all changed a moth after my eight birthday when I came across Blackstone Manor.

_It was raining hard as I walked down the sidewalk. I only had a blanket, which I wore like a cloak, and an umbrella, which had holes in it. I couldn't see what was around me, so I continued trudging forward._

_I then spotted a huge gate looming ahead. I quickly ran towards it, hoping that there might be shelter._

_Unfortunately, it was locked. I peered through and saw a mansion, which looked liked paradise, even in the rain. Biting my lower lip, I then slid down the slid of the gate, knowing that however lived there wouldn't take me in._

_I then closed my eyes, already tired, cold, a little wet, and miserable._

"_You okay?" a distant voice said._

_But I was already asleep before I could answer._

That was when I met Kuro and Alex.

_As I then woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was lying on something… soft. And that there was light._

_When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was sunlight shining through a window. Wait, a window?_

"_Great, she's awake!" a voice said in an excited tone._

_I immediately sat up and turned around with my arms in ready position for punching._

_Standing next to the bed I was one were two boys who looked at me in shock. They both looked identical, with the same black hair and blue and green eyes._

"_Whoa, calm down!" the one on the right said while putting his hand in front of him to defend himself (along with his twin). "We're not gonna hurt you."_

_I then paused, then slowly lowered my fists down. "… Who are you? And where am I?"_

_The one on the left then grinned. "My name is Kuro Soul, and this," he said while pointing to the boy next to him, "is my brother Alexander. I call him either Alex or Lexie though."_

_Alex then grinned too. "And your at-" he began while jumping back with Kuro._

"_BLACKSTONE MANOR~!"_

…

…

…

_Are those… lights behind them?_

And so I found myself living with the Soul brothers. After explaining my situation, they decided to let me stay. Needless to say, I was secretly happy at this.

As I lied with them, I took shooting lessons and learned Judo, since I still wanted to know how to be stronger (man I sound like Japan…). I eventually bought my BB handgun another year later. And I grew closer to my new friends, Eventually, I met Mei, Jo, and Angela later on.

Happy ending, right?

Well… almost.

Remember those nightmares I told you about? Well, when I finally learned what the Rwandan Genocide was (when I was still living in the streets) they grew… worse.

Like the nightmare I had on the night the Hetalia characters came here.

**I was running through the jungle, trying to shake off my pursuers. I jumped over a fallen tree, hissing in pain when I skinned my knee when I fell down.**

**BANG!**

**A bullet hit the tree trunk behind me. Jumping up in surprise, I then continued running further into the bush.**

"**You'll never get away, you cockroach!" a voice called out from behind.**

**That only made me run faster. As I continued on, I panted harder and harder, already feeling tired. Then I tripped.**

**As I struggled to stand up, I then noticed something. Lying a few yards away was… a body?**

**I then gasped as I found another dead body lying three feet next to me. It was one of a women, who had a bullet on the back of her head. As I stood up, I realized that there were dead bodies all around me. I then backed away in fear, not knowing what to do.**

"**Prepare to join them."**

**I then was then roughly pushed to the ground. As I looked up, I saw the silhouette of a man, who was raising over his head the weapon that I feared the most.**

**A machete.**

"**NOOOOO!"**

"Erisa! Erisa! Wake up!"

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

I shot up from my nightmare, gasping in air and sweat running down my forehead. Hands shaking, I clutched my blanket, trying to remind myself that it's over now. I felt those hands withdraw from my shoulders.

"You alright?"

I then turned over to see… Vash?

Widening my eyes, I backed away a bit in surprise. "… What are you doing here?"

Switzerland only looked at me in concern. Then he folded his arms, as if he wanted an explanation. Which he probably did. "… I couldn't sleep, so I walked out of my room so that I could look around. Then I heard you screaming as I passed by your room. Your door wasn't locked, so I let myself in, only to see you thrashing around in your bed."

There was only silence after that. I only looked at the Swiss standing next to my bed, like Kuro and Alex did when they found me.

"… Just a nightmare," I finally said. "Happens once in a while."

I then clamped my mouth shut, wondering why I said that.

Switzerland then looked at me carefully, trying to see if I was lying.

I then sighed as I rubbed my forehead. "It's alright now. I don't have these two time on the same night."

"… Alright then," he finally said before walking away.

"Thanks for checking anyway," I called out.

Switzerland then looked back in mild surprise. Then he looked at the floor while he… blushed? He then mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

He then looked at me, then blushed even more. "I said… you can call me Vash."

Then he walked out of my room, closing the door on the way out.

I only looked at my door with a blank look on my face. Inside, though, I was a mixture of confusion and… happiness. Then I let out another rare smile.

"… Well, I'll keep that in mind… Vash."

**Yep, definitely the longest chapter so far. Sorry if it's too long for you DX**

**And yes, I HAD to take that opportunity to put in some fluff in the end –w-**

**Review folks!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	6. Pancakes on our Plates, Love in the Air!

**After that, well, slightly more darker chapter, it's now time for the next update!**

**Erisa: CelticGirl7 only owns me, which sounds weird now that I've said it…**

**Me: It's Hetalia, chica. Everything is weird here.**

Surprisingly, after Switzer- I mean VASH- left my room, I was able to sleep more easily. Which was a nice change of pace.

When morning came, I was already sitting up from my bed and stretching.

"*yawn* Wonder what's for breakfast," I asked sleepily to myself.

Feeling to lazy, I decided to change later and loosely put on my forest green bathrobe. Leaving my BB handgun on the desk, I then opened my door and walked on out.

While walking down the end of the hall, I then spotted Italy skipping down the stairs with Germany by his side, chirping about pancakes, cats, Grandpa Rome, and… pasta. No surprise there.

"Morning," I said while yawning yet again.

Surprised, the Italian (and German) turned around, and gave off a big smile. "Ve~ Buongiorno Erisa!"

"Guten morgen," Germany said.

I only nodded back. "Same to you too."

As I walked down the spiral staircase with them, I then felt that I might have to get used to this.

Walking into the dining room with two of the former Axis, I then immediately spotted a huge mound of pancakes being served Canada and Angela.

I then sat down and grabbed a small stackful, already hearing my stomach rumble a bit.

"Morning Erisa," Jo said while sitting across from me. Like everyone else, she also was eating some of Canada's prized pancakes. With her camera next to her.

"Morning. How are the flapjacks?" I replied while spreading butter on my breakfast.

"Pretty good," Jo answered with a smile.

Taking her word for it, I then poured syrup on my pancakes.

"BREAKFAAASSSSTTTTT~~!" Mei then yelled out in a singsong voice while in the middle of a conversation with China, who I'm surprised that she hasn't glomped yet. Maybe she already did when he walked out of his room…

I then heard someone sit next to me while I chewed on my pancakes. Turning around after swallowing it down, I then saw Vash already pilling some of the said food on his platter.

"Nice pajamas," I said before returning to eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vash blush furiously. As expected, he was wearing the pink pajamas that Liechtenstein gave him. He wore a blue bathrobe over it, but truthfully, it made him look more feminine.

"… It was a gift," Vash said after regaining his composure.

"… Looks nice on you," I commented while mentally smirking.

Before he could answer back, Angela interrupted him by suddenly singing.

"I see you before me you see me before you.

Never thought that I'd fall in love with you," she sang while twirling around.

I then gave a quick smile before returning to my poker face. Angela was a pretty good singer.

Shortly after Kuro walked in while wearing a… pink bathrobe.

…

…

…

I'm just going to ignore that for now.

"I will take your soul if you take my heart.

Fly away together, far away forever.

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~

Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~~

Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever~,"

Angela continued to sing and dance, taking my attention away from Kuro's new fashion statement.

"Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~

Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~

Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring ...

So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where!"

"I'll go to the park wait for you to come

I believe in you only one is you

You will be my angel I will be your spirit

Doesn't matter what what they say to us,"

Ivan also walked in and sat down next to him. For some reason, Kuro was… blushing. Mei also noticed this and took out a camera and snapped a photo of this unusual scene.

I then face palmed. "This can't be great."

"Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Personne ne peut venir entre nous~

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Personne ne peut venir entre nous~,"

By then, the nations looked at Angela in shock, especially France who… blushed a bit.

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he would do that. France is the country of love, but…BLUSHING? *sigh* I guess love is in the air. Like the French lyrics that Angela sang.

"I love you very much, do you love me too?

I love you very much, do you love me too?

I love you very much, do you love me too?

No one can come between us ~

I love you very much, do you love me too?

I love you very much, do you love me too?

I love you very much, do you love me too?

No one can come between us ~ "

That's basically the translation of it. Surprised? That I know? Well, I AM fluent in French and German.

"b-u-s-a-i-k-u

g-h-o-s-t

b-u-s-a-i-k-u

g-h-o-s-t

I see you before me you see me before you

Never thought that I'd fall in love with you~" Angela finished, blushing a bit.

Kuro then stood up while clapping, which caused her to blush.

"Ha ha...Kuro, you baka...Um...LET'S EAT! THANK YOU CANADA FOR THE MEAL~!" Angela announced before rushing to her seat.

"Is it always like this?" Vash questioned.

I then shrugged. "More or less."

Kuro apparently really liked the pancakes, since he was eating them as fast as America eating his hamburgers.

"So delicious~ Thank you Matthew~" he said while looking over at Canada.

Canada just looked blankly at him.

"Um… Who's Matthew?"

I then turned around to face him. Does he not know his human name?

**Maybe yes, maybe no, but you have until the next update to figure it out :D**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	7. His Explanation, My Pain

**Trying to keep up with an author who has way more time than I do is not easy. -_-**

**But an update is what you need, and an update is what you shall have! Enjoy!**

After that confusing question, Matthew and Kuro looked at each other strangely.

"It's your human name. Duh," Kuro finally said while resting his head on his hand. Now all the nations were confused now. Even Vash.

"I… WE don't have human names," Canada replied, looking even more confused.

I then looked at the Swiss in confusion too. Wait, if they don't have human names, they why did he tell me his?

_Switzerland then looked back in mild surprise. Then he looked at the floor while he… blushed? He then mumbled something under his breath._

"_What was that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow._

_He then looked at me, and then blushed even more. "I said… you can call me Vash."_

_Then he walked out of my room, closing the door on the way out._

"… How did you know that your human name was Vash?" I whispered to said person.

"…I'll explain later," was his only reply.

"Ah! Himaruya didn't put the names in the in the show OR the manga! I'm such a baka!" Kuro suddenly said while slapping himself on the head.

Okay so that explains why the OTHER nations don't know.

"WHAT IS MY HUMAN NAME?" America (loudly) asked while looking eager. The others (minus Vash) also started asking what's theirs too.

"Um, okay… It's a good thing I memorized them," Kuro replied. "America, yours is Alfred F. Jones."

"Wang Yao," China.

"Honda Kiku," Japan.

"Matthew Williams," Canada.

"Ivan Braginski," Russia.

"Gilbert Belidschmidt," Prussia.

"Ludwig Belidschmidt," Germany.

"Feliciano Vargas," Italy.

"Roderich Edelstein," Austria.

"Vash Zwigli," Switzerland.

"Francis Bonnefoy," France.

"Arthur Kirkland," England.

"AND THAT IS ALL! PWON~!" Kuro finished while fist pumping. Then he looked at all of us and seemed to notice something, before his eye twitched. I only raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"YOU ALL NEED NEW CLOTHES!" he suddenly yelled, making all of us (except for Russia and I) to flinch/jump in their chairs.

"Caddie, ready the limo. WE NEED THE MAAALLLL~!" Kuro said before sprinting out of the dining room.

"Yes sir. Are you sure the limo?" Cadby asked.

"YEAH~! THE BLACK ONE~!" he yelled from afar.

I only rubbed my forehead, already knowing that I would either go to the mall voluntarily (while NOT enjoying it) or get dragged there by Kuro, Angela, and Alex. Might as well get ready.

~{SEMISANE}~

Deciding to wear something else beside my black tanktop and military jacket (AKA Alex convincing me to wear something more 'girly') I changed into a green camisole, black vest, jeans, and my signature black army boots. And I still wore my headband.

Walking back into the dining room, I saw Angela and Jo already there with different outfits as well, and Mei walking back from the gardens while talking to Japan.

Angela's outfit: Cherry blossom patterned tee (that showed a bit of the tattoo on her shoulders), white pants, and flip-flops.

Jo's outfit: A red and black polka dotted dress with flip-flops and camera slung around her neck.

Mei's outfit: A red ribbon around her two braids, Chinese shirt with long sleeves, and a black puffy skirt with red flowers hemmed on the end.

While waiting for Kuro, I then stood against the wall next to Vash and looked at him expectantly.

"… What?"

"… I'm waiting for your explanation. Need I say more?"

Vash then looked at me before sighing and leaning against the wall as well. "Well, back at home, I had a little sister who is the personification of-"

"Liechtenstein. Your adorable adoptive sister that looks a bit like you especially after cutting her hair."

Vash then looked at me in surprise before deciding to ask later and continued on explaining. "Anyway, since we go out in public once in a while, I called her Lili so the humans would get suspicious. But since I gave her a name, she decided to give me a name as well, and chose the name Vash for me, because she thought that it would fit me. So that's how I got my human name."

I then was silent for a moment before nodding. "That makes sense."

Awkward silence followed after that. As I looked at Vash from the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice that he looked… cute. Luckily, because of my dark skin, no one saw me blush a bit. I only kept a cool gaze on my face.

At that time Kuro came bounding down the spiral staircase, wearing a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt, black skinny jeans, bright green fingerless gloves, green and black jacket, and checkered green converse shoes, and a black jacket. His medium-length hair was now in two low pigtails and his bangs were in his eyes.

…

…

…

I'm beginning to think that he might be secretly be a girl.

"COME MY LITTLE NATIONS~ LET US GO… TO THE MALL~!" Kuro said with a flourish while running out the doors.

I grabbed my green military jacket on the way out while dragging Vash with me. "If Kuro goes all Poland on me, you're suffering as well."

~{SEMISANE}~

"Mall~ Oh Mall, how I love thee, shall I count thy ways?" Kuro sang while skipping into the mall, which for some reason didn't have as much people as before.

I only looked around for the arcade or bookstore as I ignored my friend's insanity. Again, might have to borrow someone's sanity sometime soon.

Kuro, Mei, and Angela then rushed into Rue21 while the rest of us followed. Kuro squealed as he grabbed a pair of bunny earmuffs while Mei grabbed ones shaped like pandas. I smiled a bit at their childishness.

"Look what the cat dragged in… the freak squad."

I then froze, recognizing that voice. Then I turned around with a slight glare.

Standing a few feet away was Malory Henson and the rest of her group. All of them were blond with 'perfect' figures (plastic surgery, anyone?) and high heels that they could trip over. As you might as well know, they're not big fans of us. And we don't exactly admire them.

"Malory. How nice to see you again," Kuro said while turning around.

"What are you doing here, _Freak_?" she hissed out, her voice dripping with venom.

I only hardened my eye's glare, resisting the slight urge to pull out my BB gun and break their ten-story heels.

"We're ****ing shopping, ****," Mei hissed while glaring, making Malory scoff.

"Least I don't have to depend on a ****ing ***got to live," Malory sneered.

I then noticed Mei slowly pulling out… Japan's katana? Who did she get THAT? Alarmed, I gently pushed down the sword while China tried to pull it away. Mei only tightened her grip on China's arm and glared intensely at Malory. The rest of the nations just watched what was happening. Gee, they're very helpful.

"At least I have a man, you stupid… you stupid… ***GOT!" Malory screamed at Kuro.

Before I lost control and attempted to roundhouse kick that Barbie wannabe, a mall cop came over.

"What's going 'round here young ladies, and sirs?" he asked while adjusting his shades.

Mei then held Miki closer to her and clutched China's arm, her eyes already filing with fake tears. "These b-big girls w-were being mean to us Mr. Officer."

I then smirked. That's my girl.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave miss."

Malory just looked in shock before looking at Mei, who did a one-finger salute when the officer wasn't looking. As the Blond menace and her prep squad were escorted out, I saw Kuro rush towards the bathroom. Concerned, I followed, but he ducked inside the door before I could say anything.

I only looked at the door, frowning.

"He needs comforting, da?"

I turned around to see Russia, who surprisingly wasn't smiling. I nodded.

"Just… make sure he's alright," I said before walking away.

As I walked back towards the group, I inwardly seethed at what Malory has done. If it's one thing I can't stand, it's seeing my friends hurt, physically and/or emotionally. I jammed my hands into my jean pockets, frustrated.

When I looked up, I saw China scolding Japan in Chinese while Japan looked irritated at him. Mei was between them, looking shocked. Then she started to tear up a bit.

"Please may we not fight?" Mei sobbed out.

China and Japan then looked at her in surprise.

I froze when I saw those tears.

"_Mama… why are you crying?"_

"_I… I-I'm sorry Erisa. I'm so sorry."_

"… _M-Mama? P-Please don't cry. Don't cry."_

Furious, I marching up to them. I put a hand on Mei's shoulder and glared full force at the two Asians. No one makes Mei cry in front of me.

"Why don't you two walk it off? Come back when you can act your age." I said.

China and Japan then looked at Mei with guilt before walking away, going in two separate directions. Mei only continued on crying, her tears falling on top of her stuffed panda's head.

"… Mei?" I asked softly.

She then ran off, still crying as she exited the store.

"Mei!" I yelled out.

"Mei, come back!" Jo called after her.

But she only continued to run away. Looking at her retreating figure in shock, I lowered my hand that was stretching out towards her. Then I gritted my teeth while trying to hold in my emotions. First Kuro, now Mei?

…

…

…

WHAM!

"Erisa!" Angela said in shock after I punched a hole in the wall. Luckily the manager wasn't here to see that. The rest of the group just looked at me in shock.

"… I'm fine," I said calmly.

But of course, I wasn't.

**Secretly Erisa care deeply for her friends, which is why she's acting like this.**

**Up next, Kuro is better, but what about Mei? And can Erisa control herself before she blows? Coming soon!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	8. Just Keep the Outfit!

**Erisa: -blowing multiple targets off with her BB gun-**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**Vash: Um…**

**Me: She's mad.**

**Vash: Oh…**

**Me: Yeah… anyway –winces at the damage- I only own Erisa. Which I regret right now.**

**NOTE: Read "Holy Crap, why is America in my Room?" and "Holy Crap, why is China in Kuro's Room?" to find out what happened to Kuro and Mei.**

At that time Kuro came back from the bathroom while wiping his eye with Russia by his side.

Now, before I would have checked if he was okay, but I didn't care. Why? Cause I was mad. I was mad at Malory. I was mad at China. I was mad at Japan. But most of all, I was mad at myself. Cause even I couldn't stop two of my closest friends from crying. I felt lower than the garbage I had to rummage and hide in when I was in the streets.

I simply stood in front of the hole that I punched out while keeping my usual expression on, pretending that nothing happened while my hand throbbed with pain.

Vash, however, was still looking at me, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. And all the more irritated.

"Where's Mei?" Kuro asked while looking confused and concerned.

Alex scratched the back of his head, trying to explain all this while I crossed my arms, still struggling with my anger.

"She stormed out all sad and stuff," Alex finally said.

Kuro then crossed his arms. "… What happened?"

'Two idiotic Asians butted heads, that's what,' I thought furiously to myself while tightening my hands into fists.

"Japan and China had a disagreement," Alex answered.

Kuro was silent for a moment.

"Well… Imma go cheer her up. ALEXANDER IS IN CHARGE! LISTEN TO HIM AS IF HE WERE THE GOD OF COOKIES" Kuro announced while walking out of the store.

For a while it was silent. Then everyone turned to look at me.

"… What?" I asked.

"… You alright Erisa?" Jo asked.

I only closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course. Malory came and messed things up, Kuro felt hurt by her insults, then the Idiot Asians just HAD to argue and make Mei cry, then Mei ran off upset, and _I couldn't do anything to help._ **Does it look like I'm alright?**"

I then pinched the bridge of my nose with my uninjured hand and said nothing else. Nobody said anything either. For a quick moment, I wished that I didn't have to feel like I carried the burden. Then I felt someone hug me. I opened my eyes in shock and went rigid, seeing auburn hair in my vision.

…

…

…

"… Italy?"

"Ve… I heard hugs make people feel better..."

Everyone just looked at the Italian and me in shock. Especially Germany and Vash.

If it was a stranger who hugged me, I would of thrown him across the room. But this is Italy we're talking about. He only wanted to help. And it's been years since I needed a hug like this.

I was still for a moment before putting my arms around him and closing my eyes. For a moment, I felt like my mother was hugging me. If I thought about her for a few minutes longer, I would have probably cried. But there was no time for that.

"… Kuro is better now," Russia said, looking more confused than shocked.

"And this isn't the first time that Japan and China disagreed with each other," England added.

Jo then turned to me with a smile. "And we all know that if any person, or human, and cheer Mei up, it's Kuro."

As I continued to be hugged by Italy and heard my friends (and fellow nations) say those things, I slowly felt my anger dwindle.

"… Danke," I whispered.

Italy then finally let go with a smile on his face. "No problemo."

~{SEMISANE}~

A few minutes later, Kuro finally came back with Mei by his side. And Japan and China following them as well.

"HEY DUDES LOOK THEIR BACCCKKK~!" America yelled, bursting our eardrums in the process.

"Wanker! Quiet down!" England said in irritation while smacking him upside the head.

Luckily Mei looked much more happier, which eased my mind.

Then Kuro decided that we should get started on our shopping.

"OKAY! Looks like I will have to split us into groups! ERISA! You will be taking Switzerland, America, England, Angela and France. MEI! You will take China, Japan, and Jo. I will be taking Alex, Austria, Russia, Italy, Germany, Canada and Prussia! We have a two thousand dollar spending limit for each group, besides Mei herself. Erisa, take the south stores, including Gap, Belks, Shoe Show, and Old Navy! Mei, you take the north, including Claire's, American Eagle, Banana Republic, and The Armani Exchange! I'll take mine to the west, including JCPenney, Khol's, Coldwater Creek and Hot Topic! At 12:30 we will meet at the food court for lunch! Then we will rotate, then about three hours later, Meet at Cafe Du Monde for dinner, then rotate again! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Kuro said in a Germany like fashion.

"SIR YES SIR!" Jo, Angela, and Mei replied while I just nodded and did a two finger salute.

"MOVE OUT!" Kuro answered back while taking his group away.

As soon as I gathered my group, I then raised my eyebrow. Why? Because Kuro decided that I should take care of America as well FRANCE. *sigh* I guess I'm the only one who can handle them.

~{SEMISANE}~

I decided that the first store that we should start at was The Gap. But try telling that to a certain American.

"C'mon, just one game?" America begged after I dragged him out of the arcade.

"Want to tell my BB gun that?" I told him in my monotone voice.

"…"

"Thought so."

As I walked to the front of the group, I then felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Vash looking right at me. Again, I had to fight the feeling to blush. What is wrong with me?

"Are you sure you're alright?" He said quietly to me.

I only sighed.

"Of course. I'm alright now. And," I then looked at him with a half-smile. "Thanks for caring."

Vash just blushed a bit before letting go. Now what's wrong with him?

When we finally got there, I then aligned my group to face me.

"Alright then," I started. "Each of you take some clothes and try them out in the dressing room when you have them. Don't ask me for fashion advice cause I will not be helpful in THAT department. Now let's get started."

After everyone split up to search around the store, I then waited by the dressing rooms with Angela.

"Um… Erisa?" Angela asked while looking at me.

"You can shop too if you want. But just one outfit per store. We're on a budget here," I said without blinking.

She then smiled happily at me. "Thanks Erisa!"

After hugging me, she then skipped off to find her new outfit.

A few minutes later, the male nations then came back with clothes to try on. Shortly after that, they finally stepped out.

"What do you think? Heroic enough?" America said while striking a poise.

He wore a white t-shirt with an American flag print on it, a black jacket, jeans, sneakers, and shades.

"Yup. A modern teenage Clark Kent in disguise," I replied while smirking at his behavior.

Next came France with a white collared shirt (with the first few buttons undone) a dark blue trench coat, brown dress pants, and a purple scarf around his neck.

"Magnifique, non?"

"Mhmm. Can't wait to see Angela's reaction when she see's you," I said casually as I adjusted my jacket collar.

I only smirked as I saw a faint blush on France's face.

"Um… Is this alright?"

England then came out wearing a light green collared shirt with a tan sweater vest over it, and black dress pants. Amazingly, he looked nice and managed to pull off that look.

"Add a blazer with that, and your golden," I advised.

"Looking good Britain," America said while flashing a thumbs up.

England just blushed a bit at him and ducked back inside the dressing room. Hmm. More fuel for the USUK fangirls.

"I'm next!" Angela said excitingly as she came out.

She wore a light blue blouse that had pink ribbons at the end of the shirt, jean shorts, white leggings, and pink ballet slippers. She was absolutely adorable.

"Cute," I said.

"Awesome," America said.

"… Very Belle," France said with a smile.

Angela then blushed furiously at that last comment. Try to guess what 'belle' means.

"Do I have to come out?" Vash asked from inside the dressing room.

"Well, that's what your new clothes are for. Showing off," I answered.

We heard him sigh before saying "Fine".

He then came out wearing a grey t-shirt, dark green hoodie, jeans, and converse shoes.

"You look alright," I said with the wave of my hand.

"Hey Erisa, shouldn't you wear a new outfit too?" Angela asked.

"… No." I said. "I think I have enough clothes back home."

"But we are at ze mall, non?" France asked while sliding up next to my left side.

"And everyone else here already has a new outfit" America added while sliding up to my right side.

"I don't need new clothes," I said while raising an eyebrow at their actions.

…

…

…

"HEY!"

"HURRY AND FIND HER A NEW OUTFIT BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!"

"Right!"

"I. Don't. Need. A. New. Outfit!"

~{SEMISANE}~

As I stepped out of the dressing rooms, I then glared at the nations who put me in this situation.

"So what do you think on a scale of one to ten?" America asked while sizing me up. I only glared at him some more, but that didn't faze him.

"Ten."

"Ten~!"

"If she wore jewelry, took of that unfashionable headband, and curled her hair, twelve!"

"… Ten."

I only blushed in embarrassment, thankful again that my dark skin didn't show that.

I wore an indigo silk sleeveless shirt with ruffles on the front, a black skirt, and gold high heels. Like France said, I stubbornly kept my green headband on.

"I'm not buying this."

"YES YOU ARE!"

**Sorry Erisa, majority rules! XD**

**Review folks! **

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	9. The Legend of the Little Ninja

**Well, after taking a look at "Holy Crap, why is China in Kuro's Room?" and "Holy Crap, Why is America in my House?" things looked… chaotic to say the least.**

**Erisa: -rubs forehead- Wunderbar.**

After everyone else (minus Vash) persuaded me to buy the outfit (which I will NOT wear), we decided to buy a few clothes. England really like collared shirts and sweater vests a lot though… France was into the European fancy shmansy styles, Vash kept buying t-shirts and hoodies, and America's clothes either made him look like a biker/greaser or a cowboy (he even bought the hat for it).

After we were done with our shopping, we then walked out of the store and headed for the food court.

"Hey look, it's the dweeb team."

I then stopped and narrowed my eyes, already remembering THAT voice. After turning around, I looked coolly at the person a few feet from my left.

"Darcy. Thought you were escorted out with the Blond menace"

Darcy is Malory's second-in-command, and just like the rest of the prep squad, she looked like the spawn of Barbie, with blond straight hair and always wearing her cheerleader uniform.

She only smiled at me. "If you hadn't noticed, I wasn't with them, Gahima."

Angela glared full force as I crossed my arms. Malory may be a demon, but Darcy was the one who always targeted me. She was more racist with her jokes and taunted at how 'tomboyish' I was.

"Let me guess, your both not on good terms with her?" England whispered to Angela me.

"Bingo," Angela simply said.

Darcy then looked at England, France, America, and Vash and smiled even more.

"So… who are your new friends?" Darcy asked while eyeing at America.

"Friends of ours," I said curtly. "We're showing them around and warning them to avoid plastic-surgery veterans like you."

Looking at me in shock before blushing furiously, Darcy then glared at me like I just kicked dust on her shoes before walking away in a huff while flipping her hair over her shoulder. I only smirked in victory.

"Nice one! Gimme a high five!" America shouted out.

I actually went with it, but that's because I was in too good of a mood. I then looked at Vash who was also smirking.

"Glad that you didn't stay silent for once," He said.

~{SEMISANE}~

As the six of us arrived in the food court, our eyes widened. Except for me, since I just raised an eyebrow.

"What the…?"

Security officers were swarming the whole place, talking to passerbys and asking them questions. Tables were either turned over or broken in half. A poor shopper was nailed to the wall by a couple of shuriken and a few people were talking about the culprit responsible for all this.

"Dude, did you see that ninja girl zip through here and throw those ninja stars at that random Chinese dude? Radical."

"Wow! Mommy, can we go see her? I want her autograph!"

"That is exactly the talent we need for our next film production!"

"Whoever is looking after that child should be ashamed of themselves! Making her learn to do dangerous stunts like that! The nerve of some people these days."

Angela and I just looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Mei."

"Hey you guys! Do you have Mei with you?" Jo asked while suddenly appearing with a shopping bag tucked into her arm and her camera out and ready.

I only shook my head.

"What in the name of the Holy Roman Empire happened here?" Angela exclaimed. "Did Mei lose her mind or something?"

As if on cue, the little hyper mentioned Chinese girl herself turned up with Japan right next to her. Who had China slung over his shoulder.

Jo then ran over. "Hey Mei, I see you finally found him but why are some of the tables destroyed?" she asked while glancing at the unconscious China.

Japan and Mei just looked uneasily at each other. "Nope, I have no clue."

I then lightly glared at Mei while crossing my arms again. "Mei, you shouldn't be running around like a ninja or something because now you've got little kids ('and film producers' I thought to myself) talking about a ninja girl in the mall. Your like a little myth going around."

"Sorry. This idiot," Mei said while motioning towards China, "had to run around the whole mall including the roof trying to find a Hello Kitty Store."

I then face palmed, sighing to myself. Seriously, how was I going to look after my friends if they keep getting themselves IN these situations? I promised myself to look after them in return of being my friends.

"I heard about Mei's little show! That was so cool!" Kuro then suddenly appeared while running towards us in a purple and black short dress while the rest of his group followed.

I raised both of my eyebrows in bewilderment while everyone else dropped open their mouths in shock.

"Is Kuro wearing a black dress and heels?"

"We shall never know Angela, we shall never know, but anyway, does anyone know how to fix China? He ran into a wall and last time he spoke, he thought I was his mother trying to wake him up, aru," Mei replied.

"How did he run into a wall, dudette?" America asked while adjusting Texas (his glasses).

"Does he even have a mom?" Jo asked.

At that note, all of us then looked at the sleeping oriental Nation who was mumbling something about a war. Strange…

"What's he talking about?" Angela asked while turning to Mei who just shook her head.

"Good day, sirs and madams, I have heard about a certain someone causing a scene today. Shall I get the car ready in case of security?" Caddy suddenly said while walking toward us, looking at Mei for a second then back at everyone. Kuro just nodded at him.

"Well, we better go before we all get arrested," our fellow crossdresser said before skipping off towards the exit.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, ARU! IT WAS CHINA'S!" Mei protested.

**And so ends their trip to the mall. But at least they had fun~!**

**Erisa: -rubs forehead- I'll be at the library if you need me… -walks off-**

**Review people!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	10. WARNING: Flying Lebanese Food

**A/N: Man, I'm getting a virtual workout just trying to keep up with these updates…**

As we walked out of the mall, I heard Angela ask Kuro if he indeed was wearing a dress.

Kuro wearing… a dress.

…

…

…

The only thing I could do was facepalm.

Nothing else can surprise me now.

…

…

…

Except for the fact that I just saw Japan blush as Mei grabbed his hand while dragging him inside the limo. Wait, was he wearing… skinny jeans?

I then raised my eyebrow at this. Great, more complications.

~{R}~

Sometimes even I'm surprised at the life I'm living now. For instance, our limo is big enough to hold twelve nations (the Hetalia versions, mind you), six humans (not counting Cadby) and a huge load of shopping bags. But I'm not complaining. Far from it.

During the limo ride, Mei tried to wake up China without success. As she lightly slapped his face around, Japan then suddenly grabbed her hand.

"He wirr not wake up that way," He said. Makes sense to me. "Let me try.

He then pulled out a cat doll out of nowhere and held it near China's face. "China-san, I have a kitty dorr for you."

Like magic (or the power of cuteness) China then immediately shot up and grabbed the kitty doll. "Kawaii, aru!"

Everyone was silent.

"What? You never have seen someone freak out about something cute, aru?"

Yeah, but not like this…

A few minutes after that, we then pulled up to a Lebanese restaurant. Already I could hear my stomach rumble. Well, at least we'll have time to settle down.

Or so I hoped…

~{R}~

All of us then settled down into the restaurant and into the comfy chairs.

"I would like Siyyadiyeh, and Tabbouleh. And more Hummus with Pita for everyone. Arabic coffee to drink." Kuro ordered.

"Samkeh harra aru. Same for drink." Mei also ordered while nibbling on some Pita.

"Mulukhiyah and Wara' Enab. Same drink." I said while I twirled a knife between my fingers.

"Lamb Shawarma and Tabbouleh~ And a coke~" said Angela while hopping in her seat. I'm not sure about the coke…

"Makdous and Kubideh please. And water." said Jo.

While the other ordered, I also chewed on some Pita. It's been a while since I had some.

"Is this how your life usually is?" Vash asked while scanning over the menu.

"Pretty much," I replied. "But not everyday is the same. I remember when Kuro, Alex, Mei, Angela, Jo, and I took a trip to Chicago for one day just to try a deep dish pizza and Chicago-styled hotdog."

"… Are you jok-"

"No I'm not. I have picture if you need proof."

Vash then looked at me in curiosity. "Just how rich are you?"

I then quickly wiped the Pite crumbs from my mouth. "For today? Six dollars and twenty-four cents."

"…"

"… Kuro and Alexander are the real owners of the money."

"Oh… So how did THEY get rich?"

I shruggred. "Their grandmother, but none of us know what her job is. But whatever it is, it's huge."

Vash then grew silent and looked back at the table, calculating options of which mundane jobs would earn enough money for the wealth my friends and I lived in. I then secretly smiled at how cute he looked when he was so concentrated.

Wait, cute?

…

…

…

"GAH! NON! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"Step back everyone!"

FFWWWOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!

I looked in surprise at what just happened. Confused? Let's rewind a second.

_Mei was talking to China before she noticed something and looked at France. That obviously does not look good. He was flirting with Angela, who was now blushing a bit. Hmm, wonder what he was telling her…_

_Mei then pulled out a lighter (okay, where did THAT come from?) and grabbed a handful of grape leaves. She lit the leaves before throwing them at France's hair, which caused parts of it to light on fire._

_France immediately noticed and panicked. Jo, who was talking to Japan, also noticed and grabbed the fire hydrant hanging on the wall and sprayed France's head with it._

And now to the present.

I then turned to Mei and glared at her. Now that was seriously uncalled for. "Mei," I said in a warning tone.

She only put up her hands in mock defeat. "It was China, aru!"

China then looked at her in shock and disbelief. "I didn't do that one, aru! I threw this one!"

He then grabbed some grape leaves and threw it at England, who dodged it. It instead hit Prussia on the face, spraying the rice rolled into it everywhere.

"Who threw that at the awesome me?" Prussia said in irritation. Then he grabbed another grape leaf and threw it at Germany, who was in the middle of lecturing Italy.

Germany then threw another one, which hit Austria.

And thus the Lebanese food fight has begun.

I grabbed an empty dish and used it to block any food throw at my face as I teamed up with Canada, who was using the menu as a shield. His bear Kumajiro used a soup bowl for cover.

"Great," I muttered to myself at I used my BB gun to blast away a piece of Pita that was flying towards us. "What else is next?"

That's when France was thrown at the ceiling. And stuck there. Even I couldn't figure that out.

Vash then stood up in annoyance. "EVERYONE STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS! YOU'RE ALL WORSE THAN AMERICA!"

Everyone then stopped throwing food (or shooting BB bullets in my case). As for Kuro, he was just talking to Russia while blushing. Shopping fever like Poland, occasional obliviousness like Spain.

"WHO STARTED THIS?"

All of us then pointed at Mei and China, who then both face palmed. China pulled out his wok to deflect the oncoming bullets, but instead…

SPLAT.

Everyone looked in shock after Vash threw that pudding at China.

"I always wanted to do that," he said while smirking.

China just glared at him before pulling out a bottle of soy sauce.

"Ready, aru?" he asked Mei.

"Ready."

I then sided up to Vash with a basket of Pita. "I'm ready too. This sounds fun," I said while smirking.

Vash just looked at me in surprise before smiling.

And so the food fight continued.

**Nice job MeiMeiaru8 XD**

**I had fun writing this~!**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	11. It All Goes Wrong

**Since last chapter, I've been having a little trouble with this. But no worries! I like a challenge! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own Erisa. For now… -evil cackle- JK!**

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"AIYAH! STOP THROWING PUDDING AT ME, ARU!"

"Never fear China, Mei is here!"

As Mei sprayed the bottle of soy sauce at us, Vash used his platter as cover while I continued throwing Pita at the Chinese Duo and blasting away any food that was thrown at us with my BB gun. Canada and Kumajiro still used their menus and bowls as a defense while everybody else threw grape leaves and other foods at each other.

"Ahem," a voice said.

I only ignored it as I chucked some Pita right in Prussia's face.

"AHEM!"

That got our attention.

Kuro was standing up and glaring furiously at us all. Uh oh…

What THE **** HAPPENED?" he asked furiously. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A NICE OUTING!"

We all stayed silent, occasionally dropping whatever was in our hands. I put my BB gun back in my holster.

"WHY IS FRANCE STUCK TO THE CEILING? WHY DOES ERISA HAVE A BOWL OF PITA, AND WHY IS CANADA COWERING UNDER HIS MENU? SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN. RIGHT. NOW!"

Actually, it was a BASKET of Pita.

"Now… someone EXPLAIN!"

France also fell down from the ceiling at those words. (A/N: Hey, he had to come down sometime.)

"Mei lit grape leaves on fire an threw them at Franc, he screamed, and China then threw some grape leaves at England, It missed, Hit Prussia, and it got...really out of hand. Switzerland threw pudding at China, And Erisa shot all the food that came at her. That's all I really saw. Please don't get too angry Kuro!" said Angela, tearing up a small bit, scared at Kuro's tone.

Kuro then paused a bit before sighing, trying to calm down. "Okay… okay… Don't worry. I'll have Cadby pay for damages. I'll have Mrs. Putzi make us some take out. Let's… go home."

And at that, he headed towards the entrance of the restaurant. Even I couldn't help but feel guilty a bit.

"Let's… let's go…" Kuro repeated.

That's when everything went wrong.

Kuro suddenly gripped his head painfully as he screamed before falling on his knees.

"KURO!"

Before he hit the floor, I rushed over and caught him. "Kuro? Kuro! What's wrong?"

But he went limp.

Everyone gathered around me, looking in shock and worry.

"Kuro? Bro? Can you hear me?" Alex asked while kneeling down next to me.

"Kuro! Are you alright?"

"W-What's happening?" 

"Where's the phone? We have to call an ambulance!"

… No. T-This can't be happening.

_Ten Years Ago…_

"_Hey Erisa!"_

_I turned around from my seat in the living room as I spotted Kuro walking towards me. "Kuro."_

"_You look better," He commented._

_I only looked at my hands on my lap. "… Kuro…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"… _Thank you."_

"… _For taking you in?"_

"_Well… that's part of it. I mean… you and Alex are the first friends I ever had. Besides my mother."_

_Kuro looked at me in surprise. "Seriously?"_

_I only nodded._

_Pausing a bit, Kuro only looked at me. Then he smiled._

"_Then I'm glad that Alex and I are your first ones."_

"Kuro! Wake up! …Please! KURO!"

**What the heck is going on? Even I don't know!**

**Review if you want to see what happens next!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	12. Meet Ry

**And now for the action! Not really, since it was in a flashback. But still! It's go time!**

**Also, read Mei and Kuro's stories about this to make more sense out of it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Erisa and my new DVD of Hellboy! –raises it up-**

"Erisa…" Alex whispered to me. "Get back. Remember last time?"

I was silent, finally remembering THAT incident.

""_Guys! Kuro just fainted!" Jo said while rushing into the room._

_The rest of us got up and followed her to the room next door. When we reached there, we saw Kuro, lying on the ground, unmoving, Before we could move closer, he suddenly got up._

_But he wasn't human…_

_The monster that used to be Kuro lashed out at Angela, who screamed. Luckily Mei got between them, pulled out two swords, and lashed out at that THING'S face._

"_Go!" Mei yelled out to us._

_Alex, Angela, and Jo ran out, but I stayed. I pulled out my BB gun and started shooting at the monster. It still kept moving at us, but I didn't stop. No way was I going to let it harm anyone._

"_I said go! I can handle it!" Mei insisted._

_But just after she said that, the monster slashed at her, cutting her shirt and skin. Blood started oozing out. She winced a bit before focusing her attention on the monster again._

_It looks like you're going to need my help after all," I commented before I shot at the monster again, distracting its attention from Mei._

"_No I don't!" she said before smashing the handle of one of her blades against the back of the monster's neck._

_We heard a crunch of shattering bone, which caused Mei to smirk. But then the monster looked up at us, smiling and baring its fangs. I froze and felt the blood drain from my face. Mei had gone pale too. This thing was unlike anything I had ever seen before._

'_Kuro, what's happened to you?' I thought to myself._

_Mei then stabbed both of her swords into the back of the monster and twisted it, digging it deeper into him. It then fell to the ground, turning back into Kuro. I then sighed in relief, grateful that he was back._

_As Alex rushed in and carried his twin back to his room, I noticed that his wounds were already healing._

I quickly stood up and backed away a couple steps, already pushing Angela and Jo back.

"Guys," Alex said in a warning tone.

"Right," Mei said while pulling out Japan's katana (which she handed back to the said nation) and the twin blades she used during the last incident.

I pulled out my BB gun while Alex, Jo, and Angela pulled out something to defend themselves with.

The nations just looked at us in confusion.

"Vash, keep your gun ready," I warned to Switzerland.

"What for?" he asked while looking at me.

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time something like this happened," I replied while keeping my eyes on Kuro.

"Shouldn't we be taking Kuro to the hospital instead?" England asked.

"Trust me, the hospital can't handle this," I said in a low voice. "Just watch and be on guard."

Right after I said that, Kuro began to move. Then he stood up.

He looked at us all with a creepy devious look on his face, which was very strange. The he giggled.

"You don't realize how LONG I've been kept in there~" Kuro said in the voice a few octaves higher than his usual tone.

All of us looked in horror, especially Mei. This was NOT Kuro. I then tightened the grip on my gun.

"Ah~ To feel the wind against my flesh~ I guess I waited the right amount of time! All that emotion building up! Left just enough room for me to squeeze out~" he said while cackling at our terrified expressions.

"Now~ Let's see~ You all are little Kuro-kun's friends? How lovely~ Never had friends myself. Always ended up killing them~" 'Kuro' said looked over to Russia, looking him up and down.

Killing them..? I narrowed my eyes at my possessed friend. Whatever, or whoever, its controlling Kuro, we need to get it out of him.

"Now I know why he's in love with ya. **** fine." Dark!Kuro said while smirking at Russia.

Great. He revealed Kuro's crush on Russia. Now I'm gonna kill it.

"Who…are you?" said Russia, causing the other Hetalia nations to look at him in realization.

I rolled my eyes. Finally, they get it.

"Oh, I forgot introductions~ Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Ryūketsu no Soul , Or at least that is what Kuro-kun calls me~ But I prefer Ry. Easier, and so much cuter~" Ry said, waving at us a bit.

So that's his name…

Then Ry had a blank expression on his face. A few seconds later, he dropped to his knees, coughing and breathing in air. As he looked back up, I saw that his eyes looked more like Kuro's. Ry was gone.

"*cough* T-that was ...different... *cough*" Kuro said while looking at us.

I only sighed in relief as I lowered my gun. The danger had passed on.

For now.

… **Yeah, still a little clueless.**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	13. Meet Jules

**Things are getting even crazier… Fantastico…**

**Erisa: CG7 only owns me. Cause even she can't come up with a story like this…**

**Me: I heard that!  
><strong>

Kuro then stood up, still coughing. "That was *cough* the most terrifying thing *cough* that's happened in a while."

"What the bloody **** was that?" England exclaimed.

"Um... A demon. **I'M** **A RETIRED DEMON!**" Kuro suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth.

I then widened my eyes in shock. That was new…

"What the ****...**Hun, I've developed enough power to speak through you. Deal with it. **...I'M TURNING INTO ZETSU! **...That's the cannibal plant guy, right?** ...um...yes..." Kuro/Ry said.

I then growled a bit. Great, he's still here.

"**Let me explain what's happening, So it seams a bit less confusing for everyone," **Ry started.

Kuro then looked confused, along with the rest of us.

"**Of course I hear your thoughts. I LIVE in you. Now, back to explaining. Again, I'm Ry. Get it right, 'kay? Yes, I'm a demon. But I'm RETIRED. RETIRED! Got** **it? Good. Yes, I have killed...thousands of people, all over the world. But I don't anymore, and for a good reason. Why I'm in a kid's body? Don't ask. I do NOT want to talk about it, 'kay? No, I ain't coming out of the kid's body. I'll die, and the kiddie will die too. **WHAT? I"LL DIE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?** I'm pretty much his lifeline actually. So yeah, no touchy with sharp, metal objects. **I'll die...? **Yeah hun, you will. **STOP CALLING ME HUN! **Don't talk to me in that tone. I'm four thousand years old. Respect your elders. **Whatever... **That's about it, kiddies. Toots~" **Ry/Kuro said/argued.

…

"WHAT DO YOU ****ING MEAN_ I'LL DIE?_" Kuro suddenly yelled.

I narrowed my eyes. So Kuro still is alive as long as Ry is in him. Great. Just great. There goes exorcising him.

"Kuro... How... why...?" Said Mei, looking at Kuro with worry and fear.

"I-I don't know Mei..._**Bet that stupid little angel does**_**...** Wha?" Kuro said in confusion.

'Angel?' I though while raising an eyebrow. 'There's another creature here?'

"...I need to go home. Maybe this is a really messed up dream...and I'll wake up to ...semi-normalcy..." Kuro said before walking to the car.

I then followed with the others, with one question in mind.

What now?

~{SEMISANE}~

"Okay guys, do you know the plan?" Jo asked while looking at us.

We all nodded. We just got into the house after Kuro ran in and locked himself in his room. Now it was time for us to go comfort him.

After walking into the hallway of Kuro's room, I nodded at Italy, giving the signal. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Kuro?" Italy asked.

After hearing a muffled 'Come in' he then opened to door and walked in.

"West, you're stepping on my awesome hand!"

"It's not my fault zhat you're sitting on zhe ground."

"England, your hair smells funny."

"Stop smelling my hair you git!"

I then pulled out my BB gun and pointed it at Prussia, Germany, England, and America, irritated.

"Shut out or I'll make you all into Swiss cheese." I said while glaring at them.

Mei stifled a laugh at their horrified faces.

"Kuro...I made'a pasta!" Italy said, hopefully.

"Okay Italy...I...I'll come down." Italy walks out, motioning for us. Kuro appears in the doorway and we all pounce on him.

Now, I'm not a hugging type, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

As I heard Kuro start to cry, I heard Mei mutter something in his ear. I just patted my best friend on the shoulder. When we let go and went our separate ways (in the manor) I looked back and saw Kuro crying while Russia still held him in his arms.

~{SEMISANE}~

I stood in front of the fireplace in the library, thinking. I focused my gaze at the fire crackling.

'There has to be something that we can do to help Kuro,' I thought.

Anything…

**[There is]**

I then quickly turned around, my hand on my holster. "Who's there?"

**[Calm down Erisa]**

… Calm down? … That voice… It sounds… familiar?

**[Well, calming down sounds better than shooting an innocent bystander]**

_Creak_

"Erisa? You in there?"

"… Vash?"

After closing the doors to the library, Vash then walked in. "There you are."

I only just stood there, still shocked at the voice that spoke in my head.

"… You okay?" Vash asked after taking a good look at me.

**[Of course she is]**

This time the both of us jumped.

"Where are you?" I asked while taking my BB gun out.

**[Erisa, take Vash's hand]**

"What?" Vash and I asked at the same time before looking at each other.

**[You have to trust me on this. Don't you want to help Kuro?]**

"… Yes," I answered. "But how can I know that I can trust you?"

"And that your not a demon," Vash added while looking around the room.

**[I've been looking after Erisa for eighteen years. I'm not going to betray her now]**

After taking in a few seconds to think, I then looked at Vash. "Alright then. I trust you on this."

Then I reached out and grabbed Vash's hand.

A blinding white light filled the room, causing me to shield my eyes with my free hand.

**[Now it is time to test you, Erisa]**

~{SEMISANE}~

After the light faded away, I lowered my hand. And widened my eyes.

"… Where are we?" Vash asked after he also took not of the change in scenery.

We were surrounded by trees, vines, and other growing plants. In other words, a jungle.

"… No," I said softly.

BANG!

A bullet whizzed by, striking the middle of a tree.

By instinct, I grabbed Vash's hand again and ran further into the bush, taking Vash with me. "Run!"

"Stop running away, cockroach!" the voice from my nightmares called out.

"What's going on here?" Vash asked while running to keep up with my, looking back.

"Keep moving forward! We're in my nightmares!" I said over my shoulder/

"What?"

"Jump!"

The two of us then jumped over a log that lay on the ground in front of us. As we continued running forward, we kept hearing distant gunshots. I only ran faster and faster.

Then we reached a clearing in the middle of our path. I skidded to a stop and closed my eyes, already knowing what I'll see here.

"… This is a part of your nightmares?" Vash asked, not letting go of my hand.

"… Unfortunately."

Scattered around the clearing were the same dead bodies that I always saw whenever I dream. They were innocent people, cruelly slaughtered by the corrupted Hutus. These bodies are those of my now deceased family… My grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins… all of them…

Including…

_Rustle Rustle Rustle_

I turned around, my free hand going for my BB gun. But when I pulled it out…

"What the..?" I asked, shocked at what happened to my weapon. My eyes widened as I looked at the gun in my hands. A REAL gun. With real bullets.

"ROAR!"

Suddenly, a golden flash shot out from the bushes, jumping towards us and tackling Vash to the ground, who immediately let go of my hand.

"Vash!"

"… Erisa… get back… slowly"

Standing over Vash was a leopard. His golden brown eyes looked fiercely down upon him, his teeth bared. The he looked at me. I froze, looking directly at his eyes.

**[You will have to make your choice now]**

_Sheath_

"You have nowhere to run now, Tutsi."

Looking behind me, I saw the same silhouette holding the machete.

**[Will you let the man who killed me and some of your precious family members kill you… Or will you kill him instead?]**

…The one who killed him?

The man then charged at me, his weapon raised as he let out a yell.

… He killed my family members…

"Erisa! Run!" Vash called out.

… My father would have killed him.

"ERISA!"

… But.

"Die!" The silhouette said.

BANG!

…

…

…

CLANG!

"You expect me to turn into a murderer like him?" I asked calmly, my gun still raised.

The silhouette was on his knees, his hand that was holding the machete bleeding. The said weapon was a few feet away from him, shot from his hands from the bullet that I fired.

I then looked at the leopard, a hard look on my face. "What's the use in killing for revenge when I couldn't do anything at the time?"

The leopard looked at me for a moment before rising up and getting off of Vash. He then walked over to me, his eyes looking… proud?

**[That's my sis]**

A flash of light then blinded my again, as I let go of the gun and let it drop to the ground.

~{SEMISANE}~

When I looked up again, I saw that the scene changed again. The three of us were standing at a graveyard, with hundreds of gravestones surrounding us.

One gravestone stood out in front of me.

Jules Gahima. 1994.

My brother…

"Erisa!"

Vash then ran towards me, with the leopard at his side.

I only looked at the leopard. "Care to explain why it took so long to show yourself… Jules?"

Vash just looked in bewilderment before taking a good look at the leopard. "You know him?"

"A few seconds ago, when I figured it out," I said before kneeling in front of Jules.

He just sort of chuckled.

**[I couldn't give myself away sis]**

"W-Wait… this is your brother?" Vash asked.

**[Twin brother actually. Can't you see the resemblance?]**

"No I cannot!"

The scenery faded away, showing that we were back in the library again. I just hugged Jules around the neck, for the first time.

"So you were looking after me this entire time?"

**[Ever since I turned into an animal spirit, which was a few minutes after I was killed]** Jules said after I let go.

"… Killed?"

"The both of us were born during the Rwandan Genocide. I'm the only one who was actually born during that time and survived," I explained while looking at Vash.

Vash just looked at me in shock before his expression softened.

"I'm… sorry about your loss."

"Don't be," I said while standing up. "We have other things to focus on."

**[That's right. We have Ry to worry about]** Jules added while sitting his rump down on the floor. **[Luckily he doesn't know about me. Tenshi, maybe, but demons can't detect animal spirits, so it's all good]**

"Tenshi?" I asked.

**[The angel that hosts Mei]**

…

…

…

"What's next, Italy has a fairy in his room?"

**[No, but I bet England does]**

"Okay… Putting that aside for now… What are we supposed to do?" Vash asked, brining us back to the subject.

**[Unfortunately, we'll have to talk about that later. I'll see you later Erisa. Kuro is near, and I can't risk having Ry discover me. Take care]**

And with that, Jules faded away.

**Aaannnnnd… that's all for now folks!**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	14. The Timeline is Messed Up

**Other than a demon and an animal spirit showing up, everything is going back to normal! Not!**

**Disclaimer: I still struggle with drawing, so I can't own Hetalia.**

**[**Erisa**] [Jules]**

Right after Jules faded away, the door to the library slammed open, causing Vash and I to jump in surprise.

"Erisa! Come quick!" Angela said excitedly.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Not yet!"

And with that, Angela grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the library, leaving behind a very confused Vash.

~{SEMISANE}~

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, I spotted Jo, Mei, and Italy waiting for us. Before I could say anything, they just made the 'Be Quiet' motion at me and pointed up the stairs. When I looked up, I saw Kuro and Russia still there.

…

…

…

They stayed there the ENTIRE time?

(A/N: Hey! Don't look at me! Time is not cooraperating here!)

… This timeline is messed up.

"Kuro… do you… really love me?"

When I saw Kuro blush I then sighed. So Kuro is straight… as a rainbow. Ah well, as long as he is happy…

"Of course… I do love you."

As Angela, Mei, and Jo squealed in excitement, I only looked up at Kuro (who was blushing in embarrassment after noticing us) and nodded, letting him know that I approve.

Cause I'm glad to know that now he isn't bothered by Ry ad that he is happy.

~{SEMISANE}~

After Italy and Mei pushed us away from 'The Scene' so it could last longer, I attempted to contact my brother.

**[**Jules?**]**

**[Wow, never knew Kuro swung that way]**

**[**… Neither did I**]**

**[Well, like you said earlier, as long as he's happy, it's okay]**

**[**If Ry doesn't mess this up like he did to our lunch outing**]**

**[… Still mad at him?]**

**[**Not as much, but he's still a demon, an we don't know his motives**] **I shrugged.

**[So far Ry doesn't seem to be focused on harming Ry or anyone else… for now]**

**[**What do you mean?**]**

**[Wait just a moment, Mei is calling you]**

"Erisa? You there?"

I stopped walking and blinked for a moment. Jo, Angela, and Italy were already gone. But Mei was still here, looking at me in concern. "Hmm?"

"… Are you alright, aru?"

I only looked at her. Jules said that she hosts and angel, but that was hard for me to believe. More than once Mei was seen wielding a sword or blade, like back at the wall. Shouldn't an angel help her NOT do stuff like that? What does an angel even do? Now that I think about it… I don't know much about Mei's past…

"…I'm fine. I just needed to go find Vash, since I left him in the library."

"…Okay then," Mei said while still looking at me carefully. I only continued walking ahead, not looking back.

**[Remember Erisa, sometimes there are reasons on why to keep a secret. We don't know much about Mei, but she's a friend. Let's not worry about her now]**

**[**… Good idea**]**

~{SEMISANE}~

Later, Kuro called all of us to go to the Game Room for another announcement. Just so you know, the game room is a big room full of couches, random games, game consuls, and a HUGE TV. Again, another benefit of living the rich life.

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION! I HAVE MADE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Kuor exclaimed.

Please let it not be more shopping…

"I need you all to help me by first putting the two huge couches and a couple of chairs together! In front of the TV!" Kuro said.

Confused, we did as he said. Germany, Prussia, America, Russia, Vash and I started moving the couches while Kuro told the others of his next request.

"Italy, Japan, Angela and Austria! Go make as many snacks as possible! Mei, Jo go get the best movies two movies you two have."

After the couches and chairs werein position, I plopped down on on of the couches. Vash also sat next to me.

"So what did Angela want with you?"he asked.

"To show me that Kuro confessed to Russia," I said quietly to him.

"… So…"

"Yeah. I guess they're an item."

Mei and Jo then rushed in with movies in hand.

"I have Inception and Spirited Away!" said Jo while raising hers up.

"And I have Monty Python and The Holy Grail, and Howl's Moving Castle!" Said Mei while holder hers higher, despite her short size.

"Good! We'll wait for the rest of us, and we'll vote!" Kuro said while walking towards a large armchair and sitting down.

Guess we're having a movie night tonight…

**Review! ^^''**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	15. MovieDream Time

**Dream time!**

**Erisa: -raises eyebrow- What is that supposed to be?**

**Me: You'll find out soon! Alright Jules, hit it!**

**Jules: CG7 does not own Hetalia or this plot. Only my sis and me.**

**[**Erisa**] [Jules]**

When the other came back with the snacks (which consisted of candy, popcorn, pasta, sushi, and pastries) we then held a vote.

"Yay! Now let's vote!" Kuro said while grabbing a strudel.

"Raise your hands for the movies you want! Inception!" Two votes, which were from America and me. "Monty Python!" Four, one of them England. "Howl's Moving Castle!" Six, including Kuro, Russia, and Japan. "Spirited Away?" Four.

"Howls Moving Castle it is!"

~{SEMISANE}~

**[Erisa]**

**[**Yeah Jules?**]**

**[Go to sleep. I have something to tell you]**

**[**Now?**]**

**[Now]**

**[***sigh* Alright then**]**

**[And take Vash's hand again]**

I blushed a bit at that last comment, but I did as he said. When my hand made contact with Vash's, he turned around in surprise.

"It's Jules," I whispered to him. "Go to sleep."

He only blushed a bit before nodding. I rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes, and went to sleep

~{SEMISANE}~

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that Vash and I stood in the middle of the jungle again. But this time there was sunlight that shined through the canopy and no sigh of any… corpses. A flash of golden light shined in the middle of the clearing and faded, revealing Jules.

**[I figured that we should take advantage of this time, since Ry is distracted]**

"With what?" I asked.

**[Watching the movie]**

…

"Figures."

**[Anyway, Vash, do you know why are here with us?]**

"No, no really," the Swiss answered. "Any reason why I'm seeing all this?"

**[You have been chosen by me to be Erisa's second protector]**

"… Wait, a second one? Why do I need another one?"

**[Because I can't be with you all of the time. At least not while Kuro is near you, since Ry sees what he sees as well. So that's what I need Vash for]**

"… I see.." Vash said.

"Wait a moment," I said. "It's not like I don't appreciate it, but I'm more focused on protecting the others. Why am I suddenly so important?"

Jules then looked at me before sighing and lying down on the ground, his head on his paws. Two tree stumps appeared behind us.

**[Sit down]**

After doing as he asked, he then was silent for a moment before raising his head to look at us.

**[During the Genocide when I was killed, another Hutu was also scourging the jungle for Tutsis. But when he used his shotgun, he accidentally killed an African Leopard]**

"_No! Not my son!" a woman cried out in despair. In her arms was a baby boy, who was motionless. The woman was also holding a baby girl, who looked exactly like her brother, but had longer hair. She was crying, frightened._

_Lying a few meters away was a leopard, which was covered in blood and also not moving._

_Both lifeless bodies then started to glow a golden color, but the woman never noticed, since she was crying while pleading to God to let her son live again._

_Little did she know that her prayer was answered._

**[The jungle also experienced a tragic loss, like Mama did. So they let my spirit remain on earth by putting my soul in the body of the leopard, with one condition. In order for me to continue living, I have to be your guardian, since it was obvious that someone will have to protect you. As long as you live, I will live as well]**

Shocked, both Vash and I stayed silent.

"… So… in a way… I'm YOUR lifeline?"

**[Yes. But I would have protected you anyway, since both Mama and Papa were unable to give you the support that you needed.]**

I then looked at my hands, remembering when I was still with my parents. "You got that right. Papa hardly cared about me at all." I the tightened my fists while saying that.

**[But he did care]**

I then looked up in surprise.

**[He just couldn't stand to see you, since he blamed himself for my death. Whenever he saw you, he also saw me too]**

… Papa.

I then, continued looking down, closing my eyes. "If only he realized how much I needed him…"

Vash just put a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up to face him, I saw that his eyes were full of concern.

I only gave a sad smile in return, already wishing that I could fly back to Rwanda and go see my parents. I wanted to see my Mama and hug her and tell here that I'm okay, that there is no need to cry for me. And I also wanted to see Papa and tell him how sorry I was for mot realizing his pain.

But I guess I'll have to settle for this instead.

**And that ends the story on how Jules became a glowing jaguar.**

**Jules: Leopard!**

**Me: Whatever! Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	16. Trying To Maintain Peace

**Just looked at MeiMeiar8's new chapter (read it!) and decided to make a chapter of that scene in Jules' point of view!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Erisa and Jules.**

**Jules: And for the last time I AM A LEOPARD! NOT A JAGUAR!**

**Erisa: -sighs before dragging him off- Calm down boy.**

**Also, this is Jules' point of view!**

All I wanted was to make peace. The three of us would be better of making amends or at least try not to rip each other's throats off. But no one listens to me…

We sat at a table in the middle of the library. By we, I mean Tenshi, Ry, and I. I wasn't thrilled with having the demon here, but it was necessary.

I was in my human form for this meeting instead of my animal form. I actually looked just like Erisa, except for the fact that I was a boy and my hair was close-shaven. I wore a simple golden brown long-sleeved shirt with a leopard paw print on the front, black jacket, black pants, and golden brown sandals.

Ry sat casually while not meeting Tenshi's eyes. He was an unusual guy, with dark pink hair that had white streaks, had bright orange eyes, and wore a Victorian styled tux.

Tenshi sat across from him. She had the appearance of a young, beautiful, girl. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun with her long bangs framing her face and equally dark eyes. She wore a white, puffy, Lolita dress with detached sleeves, white ballet flats, and a choker made of ribbons. But her most noticeable feature was her white angel wings that were folded behind her back.

And she was glaring at Ry. With full force. I only closed my eyes.

Three, two, one.

"Alright, CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME?"

And so it starts.

"Why are you still here demon? I should kill you now," Tenshi asked venomously at Ry.

"So this is where little Mei gets it from. Of course I should have known, you being in her mind, right hun?" Ry said while smirking.

His smirk was gone while Tenshi leaped across the table and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't call me 'hun' you worthless being. You should have been disposed of long ago." Tenshi hissed out.

I sighed before trying to pry the angel off of the demon. But she had her wings out, to block me from pulling her up.

I then narrowed my eyes at Tenshi. "Tenshi, you can't kill him or you're going to hurt Kuro."

She glared at me, but did as I said. Tenshi then glared at Ry again. "You're lucky that Kuro is Mei's friend, or the last thing you'll be seeing is the tip of my blade."

Ry just stood up and dusted off his suit. "I thought Angels weren't supposed to have feelings. They weren't supposed to care about who died and who didn't."

"Ry, you're no better then her. So stop trying to get her to attack you." I said after I sighed. I should of known that this would be a disaster. "Both of you get it together."

"But how many times do I have to say it to her? I'm a RETIERD DEMON!"

"THAT STILL SHALL NEVER MAKE UP FOR THE THOUSANDS YOU HAVE KILLED. All those people and now you stop. Why is that?" Tenshi smirked, "I thought demons didn't care about who dies and who doesn't?"

"Just because I played that card doesn't mean you can!"

"I will cease fighting for now. First you tell me about why you 'retired'" Tenshi put air quotes around the word.

I looked at Ry. I have to say, even I was curious about this.

"Seriously, hun. You need to stop hanging around these kids. You're like what? 1,000?" Ry looks up as Tenshi sat on top of the fireplace, perched like an angelic bird.

"10,000 years old to be exact."

So how come it's me, the YOUNGEST mythical creature here, who has to keep things under control here?

"I don't really know why I retired." Ry said.

"Then tell me where the boy is."

"The boy?"

"You should know. It was a few decades ago. Remember the ally?"

I then raised my eyebrows. What…?

Ry's eyes lit up, remembering. "Oh yes, little Kiyoshi or even better Nevini. I rather not tell you where. It's better to leave you guessing."

Big mistake Ry.

Tenshi's wings unfolded, spanning 10 feet across, twice her height. They flickered for a second and the next she was holding him with a knife up to his throat. Ry swipes her feet out from under her but she flew into the air, landing on a bookshelf.

"Come down her you angel and fight me." Ry's hands turns into claws and he climbs up the bookshelf. She flies off and round house kicks him, just like what Mei did to the table in the mall. He crashes into a globe, flipping over and face planting into the window. His head turned around and his hands glowed purple. He charged at Tenshi, ready to slice her open.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I screamed out while jumping between them, my eyes glowing gold. "Stop acting like immature selfish humans. What ever had happened, that was like you said, decades ago."

"Yes, but-" Tenshi started.

"No buts. If the ones we protect are supposed to live here together, then shouldn't we also try to get along? If Mei's able to live here with Kuro and not attacking him while Erisa is able to live here not in fear, then shouldn't we?"

For a moment there was silence. Man, I'm good.

"Alright, what about you hun?" Ry smiles.

"Sure," Tenshi said, crossing her arms, "but I still don't trust him."

"I'm cool with that."

"Finally. Now, both of you shake hands." I said while crossing my arms expectantly.

"Where did you get this?" Tenshi folds her wings, 'accidentally' whooping Ry in the arm.

"I heard it once. You know what, never mind," I said before turning back into my leopard form before running back to the living room. Tenshi's images flicker before she becomes hazing, flying after me.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ry ran after us but then slammed into the door. "Stupidmagicalfazingangels," He mumbled from behind the door.

"I heard that!" Tenshi yelled before back and opening the door, "There is something called a door handle nowadays. Have you ever heard of it?" She flew down the stairs giggling.

I just shook my head, smiling, before running after her.

Well, it isn't a peace treaty, but at least things are improving a bit.

**And cut!**

**That's all for now folks! Review! And read the other connecting stories in order to make more sense out of all this!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	17. The Black Mist & Crushed China

**Less than a day and already another update! :D**

**Erisa: So this will be in my POV then?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Jules: Darn…**

**NOTE: Be sure to read "Holy Crap, why is America in my room?" first and later "Holy crap, why is China in Kuro's room?" before this.**

**[Jules]**

**[**Erisa**]**

I blinked.

Jules was standing in front of me in his human form while I sat down on my bed. He just got back from a meeting with Tenshi and Ry. Which I didn't know about until now.

"So… Ry isn't a threat anymore?"

"Basically. You have no idea how hard it is to make an angel and demon make a truce with each other."

"… I find that hard to believe."

Jules just walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "Me too. At least… at first…"

I looked quizzically at him. "What do you mean?"

Jules was silent for a moment. Then he looked at me. "In a way… he's like me. He also wants to protect he cares deeply about."

"You mean… Kuro?"

"No. I mean, Ry also cares for Kuro… but there was someone before him."

"… Who?"

"… Kiyoshi."

~{SEMISANE}~

_I could only look at what was in front of me._

_A boy with black hair with a bluish tint to it was sitting on a hill filled with flowers. When I stepped a bit closer, I saw that bandages covered one of his eyes and a red pansy flower was in his hand. Ry sat next to him, a smile on his face and his arm around his shoulders. They looked… happy together._

"_Ry… Kiyoshi," I whispered in realization._

_Suddenly the scene on the hill changed. The sun set with a full moon shining overhead. From the pale light, I could barely see Ry, who was alone and covering his face with one hand. The flowers either wilted or disappeared. Taking a few steps closer, I saw a lone tear fall from his cheek. Kiyoshi… was gone?_

_FLASH!_

_Black mist suddenly covered the hill. I panicked and whipped out my BB handgun. I couldn't see anything._

"_You can have you sssssweeet heart back little demon~ All you have to do issss sssave a pure ssssoulesss life~" A serpent-like voice said, making me shiver out of instinct._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_I only heard the voice giggle at me. I only narrowed my eyes and growled. Whatever this… thing… is, it's making me go on full alert._

_When the mist cleared, I saw Kuro on the hill with Mei, Jo, Alex, and Angela. Kuro and Angela sang a song from some anime while Alex played on his keyboard. Mei held her stuffed panda Miki and smiled as Jo took pictures._

_A tree covered over them. Perched on top of the tree was a dark brown haired girl dressed in white with pure celestial colored wings. She watched Mei with a calm look on her face._

_Standing behind the tree trunk, out of my friends' sight, was Ry. He had an expressionless look on his face and held a red pansy flower in his hands._

**[**So Ry isn't a threat at all. He just… misses him**]**

_Jules appeared next to me in his leopard form in a flash of gold._

**[Well, never knew he was a softie]**

**[**But still… why do I get the feeling that something is wrong?**]**

**[You mean the freaky black mist?]**

_I felt goosebumps just thinking about it. That mist… I just kept feeling a bad vibe from it._

**[**Yeah. That**]**

~{SEMISANE}~

BANG!

My bullet hit the center of the target. Still got it.

"So Ry isn't the threat," Vash said while reloading his gun and taking aim.

BANG!

Pieces of the wooden target on the stand went flying.

"Mhmm," I said while nodding. "Nice shot by the way."

"Thank you."

"Hey Germany!" I yelled across the (HUGE) backyard. "What's the score?"

Germany was holding a clipboard, keeping track of our hits. "It is still a tie."

I frowned. First time ever that happened to me.

"AIYAAA!" China's voice said in the distance.

By instinct, I dropped my BB gun and ran into the mansion. That doesn't sound good.

~{SEMISANE}~

When I was on the second floor, I saw Kuro walk by with a shuriken in his hand.

"Mei?" I asked.

"Who else?"

"Of course," I said before sighing and looking into the room.

Mei was sitting on top of China's legs, the said nation still lying on the bed.

"I don't think I can feel my legs, aru."

"What are you doing to him?" I asked Mei, eyebrow raised as China continued to groan in pain.

"Oh nothing! Just sitting on his legs, aru!" Mei said cheerfully.

I only face palmed.

**Well, that's one way to wake up in the morning! XD**

**Vash: … I can't believe I still have to go through all of this…**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	18. Their Forbidden Love

**Last Chapter Summary****: Erisa is shown a bit of Ry's past and sees his past love, Kiyoshi, which explains a bit on how he ended up watching over Kuro. Now that it is clear that he is not a threat, it looks like things will calm down a bit. For now…**

**And unfortunately, things are far from going back to normal…**

Later on Angela announced that she wanted to go to the library to check out a few books, so off to the black limo we go.

As Cadby drove us to our destination, I sat quietly with my arms crossed, Vash sitting next to me. Oddly enough, I felt like I could get used to this…

Russia had one of his hands bandaged since Mei bit him (nice going MeiMei), which only made me face palm again.

**[Hey Erisa, can you check out some books for me too?]**

**[**If you want. Which kind?**]**

**[Hmm… Fullmetal Alchemist]**

**[**… You're quite the otaku**]**

**[*chuckles* I got it from your love for anime]**

~{SEMISANE}~

I like libraries. They're quiet and there's tons of stuff to read. It's a bit of a second home to me in a way. But unfortunately we might get kicked out earlier than usual.

"A library… How long do you think we will be here before being kicked out for being to loud?" asked Mei as she looked around.

Good question…

"Then why not be quiet, aru?" asked China.

"Our names and Quiet don't belong in the same sentence." Kuro muttered while walking around.

At least for SOME of us.

Suddenly, Kuro accidentally bumped into a girl. She squeaked as she dropped a bunch of books that she was carrying.

"Tenshi, are you ok?" a feminine albeit rude monotonous voice said.

Appearing out of nowhere was another girl, who help the other one who dropped her books. She was… albino?

She looked to be around my age and had a blank look on her face, like the one I usually have. Her eyes were white with light grey pupils and she was about as tall as Germany, if not a little shorter. Her hair went to her bottom and was black with white streaks and her bangs covered the whole left side of her face.

"I'm fine Akuma, oh! I'm really sorry for bumping into you." the girl who dropped her books said in a sugary sweet naïve tone as she picked up the books.

She looked a bit like the girl, but only opposite. She had to be as tall as Italy, had light pale skin, her eyes so black the pupil was actually _lighter_ than the iris, her hair was white with black streaks and fell to her waist, and finally her bangs covered the right side of her face. She also had a bright smile on her face.

"I apologize for my sister, she didn't injure you, did she?" Akuma, the black-haired girl said in a voice blanker than mine.

"No, I'm fine." Kuro said while looking curiously at the two girls.

Akuma nodded before dragging her sister, Tenshi I assume, away. The white-haired girl just waved us goodbye before a look of realization took over.

"And nice wigs! You look like those Hetalia characters!" she giggled as she held up a Hetalia Manga book.

I felt a mild wave of panic before nodding at her as Akuma shushed her sister.

"Well…" Kuro said, trailing off.

'That was… interesting…' I thought.

"C-can you please leave me alone?" another voice asked nearby. I blinked. Why did it sound so… familiar?

**[… Are you hearing what I'm hearing?]**

**[**… I guess so. But… who is it-**]**

"So cute, fine I'll leave… for now, but remember **tu es à moi**." A French-accented voice said, interrupting my thought.

I raised an eyebrow. You are mine?

"_Je ne serai jamais le vôtre!_" The first voice said indignantly.

I will never be yours… Sounds like this person really dislikes this guy…

"So much fight, its so cute. Well I shall see you soon…my **pet**." The French guy said.

I narrowed my eyes. Someone doesn't want to give up.

"I hope not." The first voice said again.

We heard steps before a Frenchman appeared, with longish blonde hair and two ugly scars going over his right eye began to walk past us a small smirk on his face.

I only looked at the man in disgust. It doesn't take a genius to realize that he wasn't the best guy to be alone with.

Before he was completely past us he turned and blew a kiss to a short boy with jet-black hair (styled like Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji/black butler) wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans.

I then froze. In the black-haired boy's hand was… a red pansy?

Wait a minute… that flower… it's… but it can't be!

When I looked at the boy's face, I saw bandages covering his left eye. He looked at Kuro with a broken, sad smile, waving at him. For some reason, I felt creeped out… and sad.

"I love you Ry."

And just like that, he was gone, leaving behind the pansy and a honeyflower with a card on the bottom.

I felt shivers go up and down my spine and shuddered a little. This… can't be real… I then felt someone reach out and hold my hand. Turning my head a bit, I saw Vash looking at me with uncertainty.

"… You know who he is?" he whispered.

I nodded, my eyes softening as I remembered my dream.

Kuro hesitated before slowly walking over and picking up the flowers and card. When he read the small slip of paper, for some reason I felt a pang of sorrow.

"Kiyoshi," I quietly said as Jules read the card to Vash and I.

**[…I am thinking of our forbidden love]**

**Romeo and Juliet much? –wipes away tears- Man, why am I so emotional?**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	19. His Reason to Stay

**NOTE: read chapter 20 of EmoChickThatLooksLikePein's version of the story to make more sense out of this fic. But… the rating switches from T to M more than once. Be on guard.**

**Last Chapter Summary: During a seemingly harmless trip to the library, the gang runs into some interesting people, including the once thought to be deceased Kiyoshi! How is he even still alive? And how will this affect Erisa and Jules?**

None of us even checked out a single book when we exited the library. Except maybe for Mei and I, since Jules still wanted his Fullmetal Alchemist manga.

We were silent once again during the limo ride back. Until…

_I whip my head back and forth,_

_I whip my head back and forth,_

_I whip my head back and forth,_

_I whip my head back and forth!_

"PRUSSIA!"

"What? The awesome me wants some music to hear."

BANG!

"Eep!"

"Not in the mood right now, you awesomeness," I said lowly as I pocketed my BB gun.

~{SEMISANE}~

When we got back, I marched all the way to the back of the mansion and went into the gardens. I needed to talk to Jules.

I sat down on a stone bench, and waited.

**[Apparently the dead can never stay dead, oui?]**

**[**Not funny Jules**]**

**[I know. Just trying to lighten the mood here]**

I rubbed my forehead while sighing. First Hetalia characters come here, then our crazy episode at the mall, then Ry comes into the picture, Jules shows up, I get a glimpse of who I think is Tenshi (the angel), and we see Kiyoshi, further confusing us. Anything I didn't mention that I should?

**[How about your crush on Vash?]**

**[**Jules… not helping**]**

**[So you don't deny it!]**

**[**Brother…**]**

**[I know, I know, it's just that- wait a sec]**

I blinked at his change of tone.

**[**… What is it?**]**

**[I sense a steady stream of memories. From Kiyoshi]**

I widened my eyes in shock. Was Kiyoshi here?

**[**Should we?**]**

**[If it means getting to the bottom of this. But… these are privet…]**

**[**… Do it. We need to help Kuro… and maybe Kiyoshi too while we're at it**]**

**[… All right then]**

I wish that I said no.

~{SEMISANE}~

(Vash's POV)

After Erisa dashed off to the back of the house, I followed her for some reason.

'It's only noon yet all of this happens,' I thought to myself in frustration.

The sooner I get back to my world, the better. Last time I saw Liechtenstein, I left her at Belgium's house where the other female nations were having a 'Girl's Night Out'. She's safe, but he'll be worrying when she find's out that I'm no longer there.

"_Don't worry big bruder. I'll be fine. Just don't overwork yourself today."_

I have to get back.

"_Thanks for caring," Erisa said with that half-smile of hers._

But…

_**[You have been chosen by me to be Erisa's second protector]**_

I'm…

"_Thanks for checking anyway."_

… Needed.

… What am I going to do?

"STOP! JUST STOP!"

I looked up in shock. That was Erisa.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I took off running towards the sound of her voice. She sounded like she was… frightened? When I finally reached her, I saw Erisa on her knees, gasping for breath. She tried to pull herself up using a stone bench, while Jules appeared, shakened.

"Erisa!"

~{SEMISANE}~

Those… memories…

"_Non! Don't please!"_

_I looked in shock. I… couldn't do anything._

_**[**__Kiyoshi! KIYOSHI!__**]**_

"ERISA!"

I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders, forcing me to look up. I stared into Vash's emerald green eyes, which looked panicked. "What happened?"

I only shook in disgust and shock at whatwas done to Kiyoshi. Sweet, innocent Kiyoshi…

"… Why?" was all I could say.

"… Erisa?"

"Why? WHY? Why is the world like this?" I said angrily as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Vash only looked in shock at my tears.

"He didn't deserve that! But they tortured him anyway! Why? Why him?"

I then covered my face with my hands as I sobbed. For a moment there was silence. Jules looked at Vash and explained what happened. What we… saw.

"Kiyoshi," I said through my sobs. "Why?"

Then another unexpected thing happened.

Vash hugged me.

I only opened my eyes in shock.

"Don't cry Erisa," Vash whispered in my ear. "Because it makes me want to cry too. So don't."

**FLUFF FLUFF EVERYWHERE!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	20. How Mei Was Introduced

**This chapter actually goes over a little background of Erisa's past and how she met MeiMei, since I just feel like doing this XD**

**Reviews**

**Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon****: Gracias Kiyoshi! (Erisa: -accepts flowers- … Thanks. –small smile-)**

**Memoranda: Basically Kiyoshi was… abused… a lot. He also was sold to a rich family… well, hopefully MeiMeiaru8's version will be able to explain it for you if she updates soon.**

**XxTimeOfDeathxX: Yes, Vash is also another softie. But that's what we love about him ;D**

**Teenbooks4eva: I shed a tear when I looked back. Which is hard for fanfic writers to make me do. But I couldn't help it. POOR KIYOSHI! T_T**

MeiMei Xang. She is a good friend of mine who is a little crazy, but that's what we love about her. Of course, she didn't exactly have that kind of a first impression when Kuro and I first met her…

_Nine years ago…_

"Miss, you're nine years old. Aren't you a little too young to hold a gun?"

"And are you sure you should be working for the police force when you don't realize that it's a BB gun?"

"…"

"Thought so," I said in my monotone as I swiped my handgun back and took it out of the plastic bag. Idiots…

Kuro (at 11 yrs old) just covered his mouth while trying not to laugh at the now embarrassed cop. The both of us were at the police station, reclaiming my weapon/toy after some rookie cop confisticated it.

"Sorry about the trouble, he's… new here," another cop said while shaking his head at his partner.

"I can tell," I said. "Have a wunderbar day."

As Kuro and I started to walk towards the exit, I examined my gun, making sure that there were still BB bullets in it.

"HIYAH!"

KICK! SLAM! PUNCH!"

"OOF!"

"Someone sedate this psycho!"

Turing around in surprise, I looked just in time to see a shuriken whiz by and pin some officer's sleeve to the wall. Glaring at the cops who surrounded her was a small Chinese girl who wore her dark brown hair in two large buns. She jumped up and spun in the air, knocking out two full-grown men in the process.

Kuro and I just looked in shock. Until a kunai knife was hurtled towards a cop, who duck, causing it to aim at Kuro's head.

"Ah!"

"Get down!" I yelled out while tackling him to the ground.

When we looked up, we saw the Chinese girl looking at us in shock, clearly not expecting us to be there in the line of fire. Until a tranquilizer dart hit her in the arm, fired by a cop behind a desk.

Within seconds, she passed out and crumpled to the ground.

~{SEMISANE}~

I only crossed my arms and glared at Kuro who sat across from the limo. He only grinned sheepishly at me.

"Kuro…," I began in a low voice. "Care to explain why the little Chinese ninja girl is in _the same vechicle that we are riding in_?"

"… Just because?" Kuro replied.

I only face palmed as the girl from earlier tilted her head in curiosity.

~{SEMISANE}~

_One year later…_

Life at Blackstone Manor became even more interesting. MeiMei only spoke Chinese, but we were able to hear her tell us her name. And she bites out fingers if we poke her.

"OW!"

"Mei, bad girl! Stop biting Angela Alex scolded while lightly flicking Mei's forehead.

She let go and stuck her tongue out at him. Angela just rubbed her finger while wincing as Jo started wrapping bandages around it. I sighed as I returned to reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

A year had already past, yet the only English Mei knew was our names and a few swear words.

For some reason, she only listens to Alex and me, which was something I never understood.

"Aiyah," Mei said quietly to herself as she hit her head against the table. I only patted her on the back. Teaching English to a native Chinese speaker at 10 wasn't easy. Later on, though, she improved.

_Two years later…_

CRASH! BOOM!

I stood up in bed, awakened by the thunder outside. It was raining. Hard.

As I got out of bed and looked through the green curtains covering my window, I saw the branches on the trees sway violently. I shivered, thankful that I didn't have to go through a storm like this when I was still living on the streets.

I then heard my bedroom door creak open.

"E-Erisa?"

Turning around, I saw Mei peering into my room, holding her stuffed panda close to her.

"Don't like thunder storms?"

She shook her head no.

I sighed as I walked back to my bed. "Climb in. I'll let you sleep with me for tonight."

Mei's eyes widened. "Really, aru?"

"Of course. Can't let you sleep alone when your scared. Kuro would kill me."

She pouted before climbing in after me. I pulled the covers over me as I faced the wall before closing my eyes.

"Erisa?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you have a BB gun and knowledge of martial arts?"

I paused before answering.

"Let me tell you a story."

"Eh? ... Is it a good one?"

"Depends on what types of stories you like. Now, hush. A not so long time ago, there was this one girl who was depended on by her mother…"

**And that's how MeiMei and Erisa became amigas ^_^ Hope you liked it.**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	21. Gone

**Irony much? Looks like Mei will have the spotlight on her again… Even though MeiMeiaru8's updates are coming slower because her laptop broke in half somehow. But looming back at her last update, things are really getting even more crazier!**

**Any who, back to the present~!**

**[**Erisa**]**

**[Jules]**

_Tenshi (the angel)_

_"Don't cry Erisa," Vash whispered in my ear. "Because it makes me want to cry too. So don't."_

As I continued on lying in my bed, trying to sleep, I felt my cheeks heat up at remembering that… scene.

'… Why does he bother paying attention to me? He has his little sister to worry about…' I thought.

After comforting me, I went back in my room and stayed there for the rest of the day. It was nighttime now, and everybody else was already asleep. I only sighed before turning around to the other side of the bed, frustrated that I couldn't sleep.

~{SEMISANE}~

(Jules' POV)

Man, this sucks big time.

After seeing what happened to Kiyoshi, I just couldn't bring myself to sleep. The only good news is that Vash was there for Erisa. They really do make a cute couple…

I lay down on the ground of nothingness while in my leopard form. The occasional bush and tree scattered across my 'room'. Being a leopard for eighteen years really gets you used to the fact hat you're an animal spirit.

CRASH!

SHATTER!

I immediately lifted my head in shock. That didn't sound good.

Already I sensed a sort of… darkness. And loss of control.

**[Erisa, wake up. Something happened]**

Sounds of groaning in the distance alerted me that my sister was awake.

**[**What is it now?**]**

**[That's what I'd like to know]**

I ran out of my room and disappeared, only to reappear next to Erisa.

**[From what I'm sensing, someone lost control of themselves]**

"Kuro?" Erisa asked while climbing out of bed.

Could it be? … No.

**[Negative. It's from someone else…]**

_Jules! Erisa!_

Erisa looked around in shock while I already recognized that voice.

**[Tenshi?]**

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Wake up, aru!"

~{SEMISANE}~

(Erisa's POV)

"What?" I asked in shock. "… If this is some sort of a sick joke-"

"Of course not! Just look in her room, aru!" China said in a panicked way.

I then immediately took off down the hallway, running past Jo, France, and Angela.

"E-Erisa?" Angela asked while taking note of my panicked face.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"Later!" I said while rushing up the Mei's room.

SLAM!

"MEI!"

But she wasn't there.

~{SEMISANE}~

(Now Jules' POV)

Erisa only looked in horror at the condition of the room. The window was smashed open, with glass covering the floor.

"…Mei," Erisa said while slowly walking to the window.

A bit of blood was dripping from a shard of glass that was still attatched to the window.

Suddenly I felt pain rippling through my head.

**[GAH!]**

**[**Jules!**]**

_Mei was standing outside her bedroom window with an evil smirk across her face. Her hands were holding her twin knives as she jumped out and crashed through the window._

_Inside her mind, Tenshi was desperately trying to get out and stop her, but she only was pushed back._

_Mei fell onto the ground, and ran out into the darkness._

"_JULES! ERISA!" Tenshi said while looking at me. "FOLLOW MEI!"_

~{SEMISANE}~

(Now Erisa's POV)

I gripped my head in pain when I was brought back to reality.

Mei was gone. And not acting like herself.


	22. It ALMOST Happened

**A/N: Finally, a new update~! And another piece of news~! I've decided on making for this fic… a oneshot songfic!**

**Jules: Seriously?**

**Me: Seriously! :D**

**Erisa: … Which song are you using?**

**Me: It's a secret~! ;D But I'm waiting till the story developes a little bit more before I finish it.**

**Erisa: Great. CG7 does not own Hetalia. Only my brother and I.**

_I gripped my head in pain when I was brought back to reality._

_Mei was gone. And not acting like herself._

At that time, everyone else was already gathered around the broken window and I. Angela paled at the sight of the blood and griped France's arm while Jo examined the broken glass littered on the floor. I struggled with keeping my expressionless mask on.

"What the bloody *** happened here?" England asked while raising a (thick) eyebrow.

"What does it look like, aru?" China snapped at him.

"If you don't have something useful to say, then don't talk at all," Jo said while picking up a shard of glass that had some blood on it.

I ignored what they were saying and looked out the window, into the dark woods.

**[**Any reason on why Mei just… lost it?**]**

**[Sadly, I don't know. But whatever the cause, it was strong enough to push away Tenshi]**

I only stayed silent, squeezing my eyes shut.

Mei…

Kuro then walked in at that moment, curious at what happened. When he saw the blood, his eyes widened in horror. I turned away at the expression on his face, looking out the window instead.

"She… ran off," I said. The black night covered the yard in darkness. Which will make it even harder to find Mei.

"We need to look for her. Split up," Kuro said calmly. "Erisa, you take Swiss and the Asian nations. Alex, you take Austria, Germany, and Italy. Angela and Jo, take France, Prussia and Canada. I'll take Russia, England And America."

I turned to him and nodded.

"Let's get moving."

~{SEMISANE}~

After assembling my group and running out into the woods outside the yard of the Blackstone Mansion, I then stopped at a clearing.

A few seconds later, Vash, China, and Japan appeared.

**[**Jules, can you sense where Tenshi is?**]**

**[Non, I'm afraid. She's been pushed too far back in Mei's mind. Most likely lock away]**

I only scowled in frustration. So far, we haven't seen ANY sign of her.

"Take a minute to rest. I need to think," I said in a low voice before walking off.

~{SEMISANE}~

The nations just looked at Erisa's retreating figure before turning to look at each other.

"Does she even have a plan, aru?" China couldn't help but ask.

Vash was silent for a moment before answering that question. "She's just worried. Erisa's known Mei much longer than we have after all."

China and even Japan still looked worried though.

"… I'll go talk to her," Vash said before walking after Erisa.

~{SEMISANE}~

When I was sure that I was far enough, I then punched the nearest tree trunk that I could find. I didn't even notice the pain that shot through my knuckles and through out my hand. Which was the same one that I used to punch that hole in the mall. I fell on to my knees and bowed my head, my eyes shut tight.

"You know that you're going to break something sooner or later."

My eyes shot open in surprised before turning around to see Vash standing three feet away from me. His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed when he noticed my injured hand. In one swift motion, he walked over, let his knees fall to the ground, grabbed my hand, and started wrapping bandage around it. Shocked, I just sat there, confused.

"… I know that you are worried about her," Vash said after a moment of silence, not looking up. "And I understand."

I was stunned.

"I'm still worried about Lili. It's been a while since I've seen her."

He finished wrapping my hand and finally looked at me in the eye. I could only blush a bit at that.

"You think of Mei as a sister. A member of your family, along with Kuro, Alex, Angela, and Jo. But that doesn't mean that you have to beat yourself up whenever something happens to them. You can't control everything."

But now, I had given up on trying to control my emotions from showing on my face. It was pointless. I only continued looking at Vash, wondering why he had this effect on me. His emerald green eyes hypnotized me in a way, making me want to look at them for as long as I could.

"… Why do you care?" I asked.

At those words, he widened his eyes a bit before looking down, blushing. Then he looked at me again. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and gently placed it against my cheek. Of course, this made me blush even more and made my heart skip a beat.

'W-Was?' I thought, confused and … hopeful?

" … I'm not sure myself. But… being with you… lessens the pain I feel from being apart from my sister," Vash said softly, leaning in a bit more with each passing second. My heart was racing now, and I was blushing even more as he got closer.

W-What? No. No way. He can't… I mean- it's not possible! This HAS to be a dream. There is no way that he…

**[Aw c'mon sis. Just admit it and kiss him already!]**

**[**Jules, you are NOT helping here**]**

"_Coma goa donta knowa, staya awaya noa, coma goa donta knowa, MEI!"_

What?

FLASH!

~{SEMISANE}~

… What happened?

**[Erisa! You there?]**

**[**… I think so. What happened?**]**

**[… I think England just used a spell. And messed up. Big time]**

Eh?

"Erisa. Wake up!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw Vash and Japan looking down at me. Lifting my head up, I realized that I was lying down on the grassy ground. After sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head in pain. Then I felt something slid over one of my eyes.

… What. The. Heck?

It was my headband. But it was larger. Much larger. Wait, since when did Vash. become so tall? Along with Japan?

"… What happened?"

Great, my voice is higher pitched. -_-

"That's what I'd like to know, aru!"

… Squeaky voice.

Just perfect. Terrific. Wonderful. Smashing.

Turning around, I saw a miniature China in over-sized clothes standing next to me, despair all over his face.

…

…

…

"!"

**Yup! I just cut the spell in right in the middle of the fluff~!**

**Jules: Great! Now I'm small too!**

**Me: Teensy leopard! –hugs- :D**

**Jules: -sweatdrop- Review, **_**please.**_

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	23. The Question and The Letter

**A/N: Thankfully MeiMeiaru8 made a new update! :D Time to continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Erisa and Jules. T~T**

**Last chapter summary: _After trying to find MeiMei, who mysteriously escapes from her room, Erisa struggles with her emotions once again, causing Vash to comfort her. But before they could FINALLY realize their feelings for each other, Erisa and China have been hit with a chibi spell. Guess who caused it…_**

"… My life sucks."

"Not as much as mine."

"I doubt it," I said as I adjusted my position on Vash's shoulder. "At least you didn't get hit with a chibi spell."

To replace my overgrown clothes, I now wore a mini soldier's uniform that once belonged to a doll that Angela managed to find. To say the least, it was not my style. Yes, I have one France.

"True," Vash agreed. We were walking around in the house, trying to find the others so that we could figure out how to turn us back to normal.

A lot apparently happened when we eventually found the others. One, Mei was found. She was back to her old self when she saw how cute chibi Kuro was, which is a huge relief. But as for why she ran away… Two, other people were chibified too. England, Kuro, Austria, and Germany.

Kuro, Austria, Germany, and I are not amused.

**[At least you can show yourself] **Jules said mournfully. **[But I now can't show myself to Ry or Tenshi. ESPECIALLY Ry]**

As he appeared in his leopard form, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight while Vash just smirked. Jules also was a chibi as well, and a fairly cute one too.

**[Oh yeah, great support]** Jules grumbled.

~{SEMISANE}~

(Jules' POV)

Actually, Ry was the one who fiddled with England's spell in order to calm Mei down. But I doubt that he knew it would affect me as well, since it didn't affect him (lucky...) Shortly after leaving Tenshi and Ry (A/N: See chapter 24 of Mei's story) the spell took it's affect on me.

"So did Tenshi tell you on why Mei all of a sudden acted strangely?" Erisa unexpectedly asked.

I frowned. When Erisa saw Mei covered in blood when we got back, she freaked (along with China and Japan) and asked a flurry of questions on how she got wounded. But the blood ended up from a bear that Mei attacked. With her knives.

**[Accodring to Tenshi, she also saw one of Kiyoshi's memory while she was dreaming]**

Erisa's and Vash's eyes widened.

"… Which one?" Vash asked.

**[Don't know. But it had to have been one that would have shocked Mei into that state]**

~{SEMISANE}~

(Erisa's POV)

A traumatic memory… Kiyoshi had a horrifying past. But it must have been one connected to murder or at least blood. One memory immediately came to mind.

_I looked in horror at the sight of Amanda and Afon, two of Kiyoshi's precious friends, dragged into the room, dead. Adalwulf also was dragged in, his arms and legs tied together, a knife in his shoulder. Kiyoshi looked horrified at the sight of his love like this and his friends murdered._

"**Someone has been lying to me."** _Adolphe said._

"_No! Stop!" Kiyoshi cried in terror._

"**You know it's all your fault."**

_"M-my fault…?" Kiyoshi asked as though in a trance._

_I glared furiously at the blond Frenchman responsible for this. Just seeing his face made my blood boil and gave me a strong urge to kill him on the spot. _**[**This isn't your fault Kiyoshi!**] **_I desperately cried out._

**[Erisa…] **_Jules said sadly. _**[He can't hear us]**

_A gun was pulled out, aimed at Adalwulf. I felt my heart clenched in ice, knowing what's to happen next._

_Adalwulf then looked at Kiyoshi, who was sobbing, for one last time. "Ich liebe dich."_

_BANG!_

… Adalwulf. Kiyoshi's first love. Shot in cold blood by Adolphe, the scarred person we saw at the library. I tightened my fists when I remembered seeing his smirk.

Could that had been what Mei saw?

"AIYAA! HELP ME ARU!"

…

…

…

"Mei is chasing China again," Vash concluded.

"*sigh* Guess we'll have to save him now," I said. Jules disappeared again.

After Vash and I reached the spiral staircase, where everyone was already at, we saw Mei run past us with letters in her hand and China in her bag along with Miki.

"Guys!" Mei said brightly while waving the letters in the air.

"What is is now Mei?" Kuro asked, annoyed. He was sitting on Russia's lap while wearing a white doll's dress with a blue bow in his hair, which made him look very adorable. Mei squealed again at his cuteness.

"Mei?" I asked, grabbing her attention again.

"Oh, the President invited us to the White House, aru! Can you believe it?" Mei squealed while jumping up and down.

…

…

…

The WHITE HOUSE? Wait, so we're going to DC? Great, we're meeting the President of the United States while I'm still in chibi form. -_-

"Mei, I'm going to fall out, aru!" China yelled from Mei's bag, turning a little green.

"But some of us are still chibis no thanks to a certain someone," I said while glaring at England. He only shrank back further into his tiny chair.

"It says that it's in two weeks, so he has until then to change us back," Angela said while reading tha letter.

"Time for shooping!" Kuro squealed in excitement.

Wunderbar. -_-

"Some of you guys won't be able to buy the right size though," Jo pointed out.

"Is there a temporary way to change them back?" Germany asked while glaring at England again.

"England with America, Angela with France, Erisa with Switzerland, Germany with Italy, Austria with Alex, Russia with Kuro, Japan with Jo and China with me!" Mei suddenly said.

… What?

"You have to ask whoever you want! No need to follow my shipping wall!"

… Shipping… Wall?

Wait, Vash and me? I felt a blush on my cheeks again while I shook my head.

"Looks like now we can find out what my grandmom used to do." Alex said while shrugging.

"Yep! TO THE MALL!" Kuro said before jumping down from Russia's lap and running toward the door. He looks up before trying to jump up and grab the door knob, but failed. I sighed before jumping down from Vash's shoulder and running over to give him a boost. After he finally opened the door, he ran outside to the limo.

"Maybe we should get a dog door, aru."

"Mei," I said in a warning tone.

"Just kidding!"

**Yes! Washington DC! :D I actually went there for Spring Break! Tip of advice for you folks, always come EARLY to sightsee if you want available parking sopts.**

**Fun Fact: The female panda in the National Zoo in DC is actiallu named Mei Xiang! XD Her mate is another panda named Tian Tian. Both came from China.**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO ! PEACE!**


	24. Dress Up Disaster XD

**A/N: I have loads of free time in my school computer lab, so onto the next update~!**

**Also, peoples, please send some reviews to MeiMeiaru8's version of this story!**

**Disclaimer: Only own the only African OCs in this story.**

"Aaaannnnd, finished!" Alex said before stepping back proudly.

I looked at my reflection in the hand mirror that Vash was holding before letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Alex. Looks almost exactly like my original outfit."

Alex knows how to sew, so he was able to make me a smaller outfit. Which was great, since I was already tired of that other doll's uniform.

"And it saves money," Vash added.

I only looked at him before saying "Cheapskate." I smirked at his annoyed expression.

"That sounds accurate," Austria said while sitting on a miniature chair on the table (we were in the game room), also wearing a miniature version of his clothes.

"But you're even more tight on saving money than I am," Vash retorted.

I only ignored them while trying to manage my BB gun. I have enough strength to hold it up, but my hands were too small to pull the trigger. This is not good.

"Um, Erisa?"

I jumped up in shock before whirling around. It was Canada.

"… Your pretty good at sneaking up on other people," I commented.

"Ah, sorry," Canada said while blushing in embarrassment. "Just wanted to warn you that Angela and Mei are looking for you. And that they had a small pink dress and a camera with them."

…

…

…

"Vash, let's go. My dignity is at stake."

"What?"

~[SEMISANE}~

I looked carefully around the hallway while I walked forward with Vash next to me. So far there hasn't been any sign of Mei, Angela, or a pink dress.

"Could this day get any worse?" I asked while looking behind me.

Vash just sighed. "I think it just did."

"ERISA!"

…

_Fantastic._

MeiMei and Angela were now in front of me, hiding something behind their backs. I already felt a dreaded feeling in my gut.

"Can you help us with-" Mei began.

"No." I said with an expressionless face.

"Just-"

"No."

"Come on you don't ev-"

"No!"

Abandoning the idea of trying to persuade me, they then grabbed me and quickly put me in a pink. Frilly. Dress.

…

…

…

FLASH!

…

…

…

They are so dead.

"Thanks Erisa!" Angela calls back as they run far away.

I only quickly took the dress off and threw it over my shoulder, left eye twitching for a quick second. I turned to Vash. "Target practice?"

"Sure."

~{SEMISANE}~

My eyes narrowed as I focused on hitting the target a few yards away. I paused before throwing my weapon at it.

THWACK!

The small boy scout knife hit dead center in the red circle. I smirked proudly before walking over to it to retrieve my blade. Well, if I wasn't using a gun, I used a knife instead.

"Nice throw," Vash commented.

"Thanks," I said while climbing up the target and pulling the knife out. I put the handle in my mouth before jumping down, took it out, and folded the blade inside again.

"If it weren't for the fact that I was a chibi, this actually would of counted for a normal moment," I stated.

Vash raised an eyebrow at me. "You've actually taken this news well. Minus the fact that you tried to murder England."

I shrugged. "Guess I've gotten used to unusual things happening to me."

I then walked over to the picnic table and climbed on top, a basket of food already placed there. After opening the top of the basket, I pulled out two cheese and ham sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap. I sat down before holding one out for Vash. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Vash replied before taking the sandwich, sitting on the picnic table.

We ate quietly, with only the birds chirping on the trees as music. The weather was good, and the sun was shining down on us, with the occasional puffy white cloud. I smiled for a quick moment before taking another bit out of my lunch.

~{SEMISANE}~

(Vash's POV)

It almost happened.

Almost.

"… _Why do you care?" Erisa asked, her eyes confused._

_I was taken aback by that question. Now that she said it… why did I?_

_I felt my cheeks warm up before I quickly looked down. Then I noticed that I still held Erisa's hand. My mind was jumbled up with millions of questions and memories that involved Erisa. For once, I had nothing to say. I then looked back at Erisa._

_She no longer was hiding her emotions. Hey eyes were full of grief, worry, confusion, and wonder. Now that I took another good look at her, with the moonlight shining on her, she looked… beautiful._

(A/N: C'mon Switzy! Do it! Do it! Do it! -jumps up and down)

_Unable to stop myself, I reached out and touched her cheek. Erisa looked in shock, but didn't move away. Before, I would of drawn back. But now…_

_" … I'm not sure myself. But… being with you… lessens the pain I feel from being apart from my sister," I said softly, leaning in a bit more with each passing second. Erisa was frozen in place, probably wondering what I was doing. Even I didn't have an answer for that._

_"__Coma goa donta knowa, staya awaya noa, coma goa donta knowa, MEI!"_

_FLASH!_

I felt my face burn in embarrassment at that memory. What the **** was I thinking?

"Vash? You alright?" Erisa asked.

I only continued on eating my sandwich. "Mhmm."

I was fine. Just… confused.

**OMAKE:**

**[Ry! Let me go] **Jules ordered, glaring furiously at the demon.

**But I haven't finished adjust the bow! Hold still!**

_Jules? Ry? Is that you?_ Tenshi asked before appearing. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Jules was wearing a pink bow tie, a baby blue waistcoat, and a baby blue top hat with a pink flower pinned to it.

**[Don't. Ask] **Jules said while glaring daggers at Ry, who only smirked.

**Hope you liked it~!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: I have terrible news, readers. EomChickThatLookslikePein recently PMed me that she's moving to another state… And that she's not going to be able to update her story until the beginning of summer. So 'Holy Crap, Why is America in my House?' and this story will be put on hiatus. For now.**

**But don't worry readers~! Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon has started a oneshot collection on this series, and I will as well soon.**

**Until we type again, CelticGirl7 is signing off.**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	26. Masking Emotions

**A/N: I know, I know, it's supposed to be on hiatus. But MeiMeiar8 posted another chapter, so I couldn't resist. ^^"**

**[Jules]**

**[**Erisa**]**

**Ry**

_Tenshi_

**Disclaimer: I do not want to get sued, so I admit that the plot of this story and the Hetalia anime/manga series is not mine. I only own Erisa and Jules.**

After we finished eating our lunch, I decided that we trained enough, so we started walking back inside. As I was once again perched on Vash's shoulder, I casually gave him a side glance. He seemed a bit more silent today. And he at times looked like he was just staring into empty space. What happened to him?

**[Hmm, looks like something interesting is going on] **Jules commented.

**[**What do you mean?**] **I asked.

**[Well, how about the fact that it looks like there is a new couple appearing on the horizon?]**

New couple? When I turned to the back door, I raised an eyebrow at the sight before me. "Hey, Vash, look ahead."

Standing in front of the door was none other than Jo and Japan. They seemed to be talking about something rather interesting. Then Jo laughed at something the oriental nation said. Nihon reacted to that by… blushing?

…

…

…

Looks like Mei's shipping wall is coming true for whoever Jo will be with. I sighed while shaking my head and smiling a bit. Is everyone in a relationship? Or planned/schemed to be in one? Seriously, the only ones who aren't paired up are Jules… and Tenshi…

…

…

…

I'll just forget that part.

"I though Japan liked MeiMei?" Vash questioned while looking at the soon-to-be couple with a cute- I MEAN confused expression.

"Maybe he realized that Mei already is crushing on China," I replied while shrugging. "Who knows, but at least there was no heartbreak."

Heartbreak…

"_Happy birthday, Erisa."_

I immediately shook my head, trying to forget what I just reflected on and not go any further. That was in the past. It's not part of my future. Not anymore…

"You alright?" Vash asked, noticing my behavior.

"… I'm fine," I said, reverting back to my monotone.

~{SEMISANE}~

Apparently, England found a way to temporarily turn us back for a few hours. Which meant, in Kuro's words, shopping time. Yay… All of us chibis were in the middle of the foyer, with England sitting on top of America's shoulders, who was holding one of his spellbooks for him to read. Everyone else stood to the side while they waited.

"Citelcome lemiemlirg neipura azzara!" England chanted. Purple, yellow, and blue ribbons of light circled around us as we floated a bit in midair. Then, in a flash of light green, we were back to normal. I immediately grabbed my gun that was in my holster.

"Great to be able to hold it properly again," I said while smirking.

"This is only temporarily for 5 hours. Just enough time for us to go shopping," England said before looking down at America. "America, you can let me down now."

"Nope!" America said before running towards the door with England still on his shoulders, yelling 'I'm the Hero!' while England screamed 'Bloody ****!'

**[It's good to be at our normal size again]** Jules said in relief. I silently agreed. **[**Indeed**]**

While we walked towards the limo, China ended up giving Mei a piggyback ride. I only smirked at the sight.

"Someone forgot her medication," Prussia mumbled. Mei glared at him.

"I HEARD THAT YOU 笨蛋!" **(Idiot)**

"And things are temporarily back to normal," Angela remarked.

~{SEMISANE}~

I looked at myself in the mirror in the dressing room stall, not sure whether to frown or smile. I adjusted my mask while turning around a bit in my costume.

"Either I'm the fourth musketeer or another member of England's pirate crew," I muttered.

I wore a green coat that had golden trimming, with white ruffles in the front and a blue/pink broach attached to the front. The white shirt under it had the sleeves showing from under the coat. I also wore white pants and a pair of shiny knee-length boots. My mask was dark green, with gold trimming and golden glittered vine-like swirls on it.

I heard a bit of commotion outside, so I peered from behind the dressing room curtain.

"So shiny!" Kuro squealed while twirling around in his dress. Yes, a dress. It was actually a pretty impressive one at that. It was a while long-sleeved dress that flowed to the floor. A blue shawl-like fabric was wrapped around the shoulders, chest area, and waist, secured by a silver belt studded with aqua blue stones. Attached to the right top area of the dress were three white flowers. Kuro's mask was half-white, half-blue. The blue part had while glittered swirls, while the white part had blue ones. It was trimmed with silver sequins. He actually looked nice in that outfit.

Mei looked at Kuro before turning to England. "I think you should genderbend him Iggy."

"I told you already not to call me that!" he snapped.

I facepalmed as other customers looked at them strangely. "Hey idiots. Stop your bickering and find your clothes already so we can leave," I said while stepping out of the dressing room, causing some of the gang to look at me in surprise, not expecting my costume.

"Ahoy mates, aru!" Mei said while stifling a giggle.

"MeiMei, you should try this one, aru," China said while holding up another costume.

It had what looked like a light green ruqun (at least that's what Mei would have called it) with a long cream colored dress under it with a golden dragon going up one side. At the waist was a blue skirt-like cloth with a red sash tied around it. Looked like it would suit Mei.

As she grabbed the costume and ran inside the dressing room, Italy ran up to me. "Vee~ Erisa! I found a prop that-a would fit with your costume~!"

It was a plastic silver-pained cutlass with a gold (painted) handle. I gingerly took it from Italy's hand. Well, it wasn't real, but it matched with the costume.

"Thanks," I said, slightly smiling at the Italian.

"Never thought of you as a pirate," Vash commented.

"Or musketeer," I added. "But don't count on me wearing a big hat with a puffy white feather."

Mei then came out of the dressing rooms, wearing the costume. "I look like Mulan, aru."

"You're forgetting this," Angela said while tossing Mei's mask at her. It was shaped like a golden brown leaf, with a white part that looked like a mouth. Mei made a face at it. I didn't blame her.

"Alex, did you make our entire masks?" Mei asked.

"Yep, What are you going to-" he started before Mei interrupted him by taking out her knife and slicing of the white part of the mask. "There, all better, aru."

"So, how do I look?" Angela asked while twirling around in her dress.

It went a bit past Angela's knees and was strapless, with the top a light blue and the skirt white. The sides were black, with white stars on it. Around the waist was a gold belt with stars on it and three blue longs sashes of cloth hanging from it. Covering her shoulders was a blue cloth with a gold star in the middle. The mask was black with two feathers (blue and yellow) attached to it. The costume also came with black slippers with blue trimming and a gold star on the front.

"Oh mon," France said while looking at her. I gave a stern glance at him while raising my sword a bit.

"How 'bout me?" Jo said while walking out of the dressing rooms.

She wore a bubblegum pink bow on the right side of her head. Her mask was colored like a pink sunset, with gold swirls and gold trimming. The dress itself was yellow, with pink bows at the inch-wide straps, and decorated with white polka dots and… fruit? At the edge of the skirt was a black fringe that sewed onto it was Ms Pacman chasing after the ghosts. It also came with pink heels. As unusual as it was, it looked pretty nice on her.

Japan also seemed to think so, because he was blushing. Again. Mei noticed and grinned at the scene, while I just smirked.

"Can't beat this!" Alex said while appearing with a flourish. His mask was one of those white half masks, and his costume was a white collared shirt with a black bowtie, and a black tuxedo vest with gold buttons. He wore black dress pants and black polished dress shoes. Over his shoulders was a black cape.

Phantom of the Opera. How fitting.

"I make an awesomer vampire than you do!" Prussia yelled, wearing a similar costume.

"Originality much?" I muttered to Vash. He smiled at me in amusement while chuckling. For some reason, I smirked back.

"Are you buying those?" the sales clerk asked. She looked like a genderbend version of France. What was even more strange was that her nametag read 'Francine.' Weird coincidence…

"Yep!" Kuro said while smiling at her.

"Well, you're going to have to take then off so I can wrap them up."

We all nodded and made our way to the changing rooms. That's when Germany yelled "Who has my clothes."

The rest of the countries then looked at us, nodding in agreement. Wait… come to think of it, only us 'normal' humans got ourselves a costume… except for Prussia.

Kuro then squealed before running out of the store. "Follow me!"

"Wait until you buy your costume first!" Alex and Angela yelled after him while I just facepalmed.

~{SEMISANE}~

Finally we were back at the mansion. Kuro (who still was in his costume…) immediately ran to his room and carried out a large chest (with Russia's help). After setting it down, he clasped his hands together

"I got bored one day and decided to make some clothes for you guys!"

The nations just looked at him with shifty eyes. "How did you manage to get out sizes?" England asked.

Kuro glance at Mei and Angela, who both grinned evilly. I deadpanned while Alex sweatdropped. I can figure out how they did it…

"You guys better get changed," Jo warned. "You only have two hours left!"

~{SEMISANE}~

(Jules' POV)

**Don't you like it? **Ry asked while Tenshi stepped out of the dressing room. She glared at him while crossing her arms. The demon just smiled.

_Really? Just because they're going to a party doesn't mean we have to also. The people can't even see us!_

**But what's a party without the beauty? **Ry questioned.

_I hate your guts._

**The feelings mutual hun. **Ry countered.

_I told you not to call me that! _Tenshi snapped.

**[Tenshi… the outfit does look nice on you] **I commented. (A/N It really does!)

She wore a black dress floor-length dress with off-the-shoulder straps. Black ribbons criss-crossed at her arms, and around her body was a shiny black leather corset. Her hair was in a more elegant bun, and her mask was black with red rubies framing it. Hey, it would be a lie to say else wise.

Tenshi nodded at me. _Same goes for you._

Like her, I was also roped into this scheme, thanks to Ry. I now wore black tuxedo pants, with while claw marks going across one leg. I wore a white collared t-shirt (I think it should have mentioned this) and my coat was yellow with black spots on the arms. My mask was black and covered half my face, with yellow tiger claw marks on it. My hair also was spiked up a bit. Guess it's been a while since my last haircut…

**[Oh, you think so? It's not really my style] **I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

_This isn't mine, but Ry-kun over there thinks it is._

Ry shook his head at her while I raised my eyebrows. Ry-kun…?

**Hun, you need a total makeover. Hmm… pink or purple?**

An angry anime mark appeared at Tenshi's head, _I will destroy you! _She said before lunging at him. I just sighed while grabbing the bow at the back of her dress, stopping her mid-attack. Seriously, even though I'm the youngest mythical creature, I'm the most mature. Maybe it's because of all those years watching over Erisa?

**[Let's just get some ice cream]**

~{SEMISANE}~

(Erisa's POV)

Some of the nations were now in costume, while others were still getting dressed. Germany was now in a costume VERY similar to Holy Rome's, with a plain white mask. He muttered something while adjusting the hat.

'Knew it. Kuro also believes in the Germany=Holy Rome Theory,' I concluded.

Italy then came out wearing a dark red suit, and a matching red and gold mask with a feather flourish.

"IT"S THE ITALIAN MAFIA" someone (my money's on either Mei or Angela) yelled, causing Vash to shoot with his shotgun. I just grabbed it and patted his shoulder.

"Just calm down and get dressed."

Japan came out wearing a blue and silver version of his World War II uniform with a silver mask, which caused Mei to squeal, then glomp him. "So cute!"

Austria wore a much more posh version of his regular clothes with a lavender mask.

America's costume was a light blue tuxedo with a white collared shirt and a red tie, with red, white, and blue striped mask. "HAHAHA! USA!"

England wore a white tux with a black tie and black mask. He looked like James Bond…

Russia wore a black tuxedo with a lavender collared shirt and tie, with a matching mask. Kuro couldn't resist hugging him.

"Get a room," Prussia muttered while America laughed again. I just pushed him into the room the guys were changing in. "Get in your costume."

When I turned around, my eyes widened. Vash was now wearing a bright teal suit with vertical darker teal stripes, with a matching mask.

"You look… nice," I said while trying not to blush.

Vash just looked awkwardly to the side. "I guess…"

"Seriously?" Kuro commented, hands on his hips.

"What?" I asked in my monotone again.

"MeiMei! I don't need blush, aru!"

China was now backing away from Mei while wearing a green and silver version of his World War II uniform (like Japan) with a silver mask. Mei and Angela were inching towards him with cosmetics.

"Oh come on, aru. Angela, don't you thinks he needs blush?" Mei asked while turning to her partner-in-crime, who nodded eagerly.

"And red lipstick!"

"Aiyaaa!" China exclaimed before running away, with Mei and Angela in hot pursuit. That took a while to handle…

Canada's costume was a bright red suit with a maple leaf on the tie and red mask decorated with maple leaves/ "How do I look?" he asked quietly.

"He is a grown man," France said before sobbing into a fancy handkerchief and leaning on England's shoulder. Said Brit moved out of the way, making him face plant into the ground.

And Prussia… wore… brace yourselves, kiddies… a… yellow. Dress. With. Black and white. Accents. Yellow heels. And. A. Black. Mask. With. Black and white. Feathers. On. The. Tips.

…

…

…

Yeah, I bet you're also scarred by that. -_-

"Bask in my awesomeness! Knell down and cry!" Prussia cackled. Germany facepalmed while groan while Austria and Alex screamed "MY EYES ARE FREAKING BURNING!"

I quickly covered Angela's eyes while Vash THANKFULLY covered mine and Mei face desked.

POOF!

"NO! We're chibis again!" Kuro said in disbelief.

Mei grabbed China and stuffed him in her bag while grinning evily. "Let's party, aru."

The rest of us miniatures froze in fear while her and Angela cornered us. Except for me, since I just deadpanned.

"Wunderbar…"

**The costumes for Kuro, Alex, Jo, Angela, MeiMei, and Erisa is on EmoCHickThatLooksLikePein's profile page.**

**I had fun with his~!**

**Jules: My poor sister…**

**Me: Eh, Vash will help her out. –smirk- REVIEW~! ;D**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	27. What is Precious

**A/N: The story continues~! And there are some more family bonding time~! Been a while since we had a decent one…**

**Erisa: Don't Jules and I have ENOUGH secrets?**

**Me: Nope~! But don't worry. It's not like you all of a sudden can fly or something like that. Those types of secrets are already revealed. This is a more teenage-drama type of secret.**

**Jules: This can't be good…**

**Me: And now for the dismaying disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I. Said. It. Last. CHAPTER! So I don't need to repeat it again.**

**[Jules]**

**[**Erisa**]**

_Tenshi_

**Jules' POV**

A few days after the shopping trip that Erisa had to go through, the trip to Washington D.C. loomed closer. I just hope England can figure out how to turn us back soon. I really am tired of having to avoid Ry so that he wouldn't dress me up again. Good thing a certain angel is there to save me. Heh, how ironic.

It was morning and Erisa was off with Vash somewhere (seriously, why can't they realize their relationship with each other?) so I was alone. I then decided to find Tenshi. I needed someone to talk to, since I didn't like to be alone. That's what the majority of my life was like…

As I walked down the hallway upstairs, I noticed a glowing figure slumped against the wall.

**[Speak of the angel] **I mused while creeping closer. It was Tenshi, who was… asleep? Weird. Every time I saw her, she was always alert, ready to protect Mei. Her dark brown locks framed her face as her forehead creased, obviously dreaming. Now that I got a good look of her, she looked… cute?

I furrowed my brow before shaking my head. Not exactly appropriate thoughts to think about, Gahima. But looking back at her, I felt like I wanted to brush my hand against her face. I then gently slapped myself. She's an angel, idiot. Of course you feel attracted to her because of her aura.

'But… is that it?' I couldn't help but think. I continued to look at my friend. At that moment, she then stirred, coming back to the world of the living. As her eyes snapped open, I smiled.

**[So you're alive? It looked like you were dead] **I said while crossing my arms, amused.

She looked at me before nodding. _Thanks for not waking me up._

**[It's just that looked like you were tired and you look actually sweeter when you're asleep] **I said before mentally wincing. 'Sweeter? Really? Way to go Jules. Way to go.'

Tenshi just looked away while brushing dust off her white dress, avoiding my eyes. Even though her dress was not exactly dirty… Something seemed different about her. _Is that supposed to be an insult?_

I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. [**Sorry… uh… no. Not really. It's just that you're always serious and never relaxed a bit. Like Germany]**

She finally then looked me in the eye. _Thanks. I should probably be going now._

As she got up, I grabbed the end of her skirt as I looked up at her. Again, curse Ry for fiddling with England's spell. If I was at my normal height, I would be an inch taller than Tenshi. **[Going where? Can you take me for ice cream? I like ice cream. Especially chocolate] **I said while smiling at her. What? It's addicting. And I didn't feel like eating alone.

Tenshi then looked a bit nervously at me, which really confused me. She then averted her eyes again as she let her pure white wings out. _Sorry. I can't. Rain check perhaps?_

She then ran/flew back to Mei's room and ducked inside, slamming the door shut. I only looked at were she escaped with a bewildered expression on my face, my hand still outstretched. I felt like I was… rejected?

Wait…

…

…

…

**[Idiot]** I scolded myself as I rubbed my forehead. Now that I look back, it sounded like I was asking her out! You really done it this time Leopard Boy. I then walked back to Erisa's room, a bit disappointed.

When I closed the door, I turned and saw my (chibified) sister sitting on a green beanbag chair as she polished her boy scout knife. She looked up and gave a small smile. "Morning Jules."

"Good morning," I greeted as I sat on the yellow beanbag chair next to her. She continued looking at me before returning to cleaning her weapon. "So how did it feel to be rejected by an angel?"

I groaned as I facepalmed. "You heard?"

"Loud and clear outside the door," my sister simply said. "You and Tenshi would make a cute item."

I smiled sadly as I shook my head. "Whatever your thinking Sis, it's not going to happen."

"No matter how much you wish it to be true?" Erisa responded as she looked up from her work.

I could only stay silent before chuckling. "You've grown even more sharper."

"I'm your sister. I'm supposed to notice these types of things," Erisa pointed out. "Besides, I know when someone is hiding their true feelings. You are quite the deceiver."

My eyebrows raised a bit before looking to the side. "So you noticed that we're alike not just me appearance."

"It does help that we are twins," Erisa replied as she returned to rubbing the cloth over the switchblade again. "So how long have you been crushing on Tenshi?"

I only smiled sadly again as I looked at the window. **[Depuis que j'ai vu comment elle était belle]**

Erisa raised an eyebrow at my French. "Never considered you a romantic, Bruder," she said as she put away her knife. "It's actually very sweet of you."

"And how did you find out that I was in love with Tenshi?" I questioned when I looked back at her, resting my head against my hand.

"When Mei lost it and ran away. Your voice was casual, but I felt… panic. But not for Mei. For Tenshi," Erisa stated. She then reached out and put a hand on my arm, letting me know that she was there for me. "I may not be an expert on love, but what you feel for Mei's protector is precious."

Both of us them smiled at each other.

Amazing how comforting family is.

**Sibling bonding time~! :D Hope you liked it~!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


End file.
